The healing blood
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: All of us come from somewhere, born as our own being. Sometimes some may seem more special than others in their own ways. However who could have guessed that an old tale could truly be true and have ties to the present world? Now the lives of some orphans are about to change either for the better or for the worst. SLIGHT NAME SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

There is a dark home built with the cave as a part of it and inside this dark home lay a crippling powerful leader of a dark army often cast out of humanity as human demons because of their wickedness.

"Sir?" A dark servant comes into the leaders room. "Shall we start the world domination?" He asks.

The leader weakly turns to the servant. "No." His hoarse voice croaks. "I must be at the front lines for my subjects." He is so weak he isn't sure how much longer he can do this as he is slowly dying.

"Sir…." The servant says sadly.

"I need the blood from a living River family member at least." The leaders weak hoarse voice shakily says. "The legendary healing blood of the royal family will be mine! We must get that blood."

The servant nods and bows deeply in respect. "Of course." He says and quickly leaves to do just that.

The army stands on the hill overlooking the cluster of very close towns.

The servant who spoke to the leader is the head of the army. He raises his sword up high. "Charge!"

The army cheered and began charging down to the towns.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

'Long ago there was a small cluster of towns living peacefully with one another as well as the nature as they remained mostly isolated from the rest of the world.

Those that managed to visit there said that they saw wild animals walking around and doing stuff with people like helping them with work or playing with the children.

These small towns were ruled over by a single royal family that live in the castle in the town in the center of the cluster as the other towns make a circle around it; each town is only separated by only a small wall of forest.

The royal family cared very much about their subjects and often visited the towns happily. They were known for their white hair and special blood that is said to heal anything. They donate blood to the hospital of each town to help in saving the people when they needed it the most….. But their blood could only heal if it came from a living royal family member so they gave blood in person when it was highly needed if they could make it though no blamed them if they couldn't make it to help someone.

The towns could not have been any more peaceful and happy.

However an evil man who happens to be the leader of a dark evil group was dying.

He demanded his people who had been cast aside from the world for their wickedness were to help him get the blood of a living royal family member. He wanted to be in the front lines before they could set out for world domination.

The people who followed him went to the towns and attacked trying to destroy as much as possible while trying to kidnap the royal family.

In the end the evil ruler who was helped to get there had to drain the life of the towns people so he may live longer hopefully enough so he may take the blood of a royal family member.

Though this did not happen as the towns were destroyed and no known survivors from the towns were found.

The bodies of the two royal family members, the queen and king, were found but because their blood was coming from their dead bodies after the destruction and fire that destroyed the towns… It turned poisonous and the evil ruler had lost his healing blood he had sought out.

He is said to still wander to this day living on the edge of death, hoping that somewhere out there at least one person with blood ties to the royal family is still out there somewhere even though he saw the queen and kings bodies himself.

When the fire was noticed emergency responders went there and those on the brink of death from the towns managed to tell the story before dying themselves. And that is the history of the burned ruins of the cluster of towns.'

The documentary comes to an end and a teacher at Whammy's house flicks on the lights.

"Ok everyone is to hand in their sheets that they should have been taking notes on during this documentary." She picks up the hand in tray and the kids rush to write something in the blanks they missed before they run to hand it in.

The bell rings and the teacher only dismisses whoever handed in their sheets.

Mello heads to get a chocolate bar, Matt heads to his room to play some games and Near decides to wander outside for a little bit.

Really no one else except for very few of the orphans go straight outside after class so it's a more peaceful time to be out there.

He wanders around a little just thinking and he stops to glance to the forest at the back of the field behind the orphanage. He looks away with a small shiver only to head back inside going to his room. He sits on his bed with a small sigh.

Meanwhile….

Mello paces in Matt's room with a chocolate bar in hand.

Matt calmly plays video games as Mello rants.

"Damn it! That little albino freak knows everything!" Mello rants in anger. "He figures he can do whatever the hell he wants because he is so smart he thinks he isn't worthy of hanging around anyone else other than A and BB who are dead now!"

A and BB even came to Whammy's with Near and they were the only two who surpassed Nears intelligence but the three were extremely close like family. They came to Whammy's one day but no one knows any back story, or at least none of the orphans do as it is most likely Roger, Watari and L who may know more. A died of a mysterious attack that was pushed aside as suicide which is probably what triggered BBs murderous rampage, not that the three didn't cause some trouble at the orphanage, to make the Los Angeles BB murder case. BB escaped five prisons before dying mysteriously in an insane asylum which was never solved but looked at as possible suicide to be with A who he always talked about.

When the two died Near cast aside his emotions and didn't make any friends whatsoever after that becoming the Near that everyone knows today even taking up playing with toys and puzzles. It is thought that it was Near's way of coping and maybe trying to keep memories of his time with the other two alive to him.

In class Near filled out the sheet of questions before the documentary which were the correct information given in the documentary, Mello peeked at Near's paper-since they have to sit beside each other, every time an answer came up in the documentary.

Mello vents his anger a bit longer as he curses Near in as many different languages as he could before stop ranting as well as pacing to stand there panting.

"Feel better?" Matt asks in monotone already knowing the answer as this is pretty much a daily routine.

Mello sighs and flops onto Matt's bed. "A little." He sighs and starts eating his chocolate bar.

The room is silent for a little bit then Mello gets an idea.

He sits up finishing chewing the part of the chocolate bar in his mouth swallowing before turning to Matt. "Hey Matt. Pull up Near's file from Rodgers computer."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Matt turns to Mello wide eyed. "But Mels! That's an invasion of privacy! If Near doesn't want his past being known we should respect that!"

"Maybe but I need to corner him with something." Mello responds. "Besides don't act like you haven't looked at the very least some of the orphans files before"

Matt looks away not able to deny that since he does do that mainly in hopes of playing his cards right to get laid with which ever orphan he finds he wants to get laid with.

Mello smirks. "Now get to it."

Matt whimpers but doesn't feel like arguing with Mello so he saves his game then goes to his laptop hacking away.

Mello continues to eat his chocolate bar and by the time he is finished Matt has Near's file up. He throws the wrapper into the small bucket like trash can that is half full with some of Matt's garbage around it.

The two sit side by side as they peer at Near's file.

"Too bad that the only way to get an orphans true name without getting them to tell you is to find where Rodger hid the paper files." Matt sighs as he sees the familiar 'CLASIFIED.' Typed there where the orphan's real name should be.

They do this to keep the orphans identity safe and any past records is put onto paper for the orphanage before being destroyed on any computers so as to help keep their identities secret within reason. They only leave what will not helping people figure out who they really are on the one computer.

"Well what else is there?" Mello asks reading what is there.

"He's two years younger than you." Matt says since the year of birth is there which is usually useless without a name. "And one year younger than me."

Mello raises an eyebrow as he rereads Near's birthday year. "He looks a lot younger."

"Yeah but aren't albinos known for their slightly shorter life expectance as well as their years of expected to live. Oh and that they are known for being smaller?" Matt points out.

"Maybe but he isn't fully albino and that whole thing doesn't really include humans especially since that information has been proven to not be true for all of them." Mello points out. "Though it is true for most."

"Right." Matt looks back to the file and at the small amount of info that is allowed to be printed there since a detailed version is on paper file due to needing to protect the orphans identities; as well as that it's more personal information. "Says here he was found with A and BB on the streets. Apparently that's how they lived before Whammys as far as anyone knows. They are shrouded in great mystery past their time on the streets."

"And there literally is nothing on them before that." Mello growls in frustration seeing the line that says that they lived on the streets but not much is known about before then. "Though I always thought they were just some rich kids." He says flopping back onto the bed. "I never expected that they grew up on the streets with only each other while people most likely tried to kill them or something." He says mostly to himself as he has an idea of how the streets work.

Matt's eyes followed Mello as he flopped down and he listens in which Mello's slightly soft spoken words make him smile. He knows Mello and he has known Mello's secret that Mello won't admit to himself. He knows that for sure Mello isn't into girls though most are speculating that already since he pushed away the hottest girl in the orphanage when she wanted to date him.

She even spread lies about her and Mello's relationship until Mello publicly pushed her away not caring.

Matt pats his friend on the shoulder. "No one could have really known. I bet most also believe he and the other two were part of a rich family."

Mello sighs and sits up. "But I am his rival. I should have seen it."

Matt blinks then lowers his hand to lay by his own lap. "I don't think Near sees you as a rival." He says.

Mello's eyes narrow as he growls. "Of course not! He is just toying with me because he sees no competition in me or anyone else at all!" He snarls getting up.

"Wait!" Matt reaches towards his leaving friend who is leaving the room with Matt watching with wide eyes.

Mello slams closed Matt's door behind himself.

"That's not what I meant." Matt says to himself and his empty room then he lowers his hand and turns away with a small huff. "At least let me say what I meant to mean by my words next time." He says again to no one.

Mello walks down the hall ignoring noisy groups of kids passing by him and he stops for a moment only to turn to Near's bedroom door which is closed. He stands there looking at it for a few moments then he glances around to make sure he won't be spotted before opening the door going inside.

No one is inside at the moment and Mello closes the door behind himself.

Mello's heart rushes with adrenaline. He glances to the bathroom door spotting it's closed and guesses Near must just be taking a bath in the connected bathroom that every orphan has attached to their rooms though there are public washrooms so the orphans don't need to run to a bedroom for a bathroom every time.

There isn't time to waste.

He glances around for anything to corner Near with. He looks under the bed only finding a few puzzle boxes with one or two toys. He gets up and glances to the nightstand. He opens the drawer and finds a picture.

The picture is of Near, BB and A together like a group photo looking happy together.

Mello picks up the picture he had no idea Near had in the first place since no one saw the three take a photo, since the photo seems to be on the orphanages grounds with the forest behind them as the background. He is looking at the picture when something slips out of his grip that he must have picked up along with the photo. He looks to it and sees another photo. He puts the first one down onto the nightstand picking up the other one.

Just from looking at its back he can tell it is an older picture with a few smoke stains like it had escaped a fire lucky enough to not get burned badly past some smoke stains on the back.

He flips it over and his eyes widen slightly.

There in the photo is a small town with what looks to be a castle somewhere in the distance in the background obviously since they are standing in the town that is the background; that appears to be made out of natural materials like a strong looking stone made bricks but it still looks like a town….. But what catches his attention is that there is a young Near, possibly child or so, with another male who is obviously his twin as the only differences seen is the chocolate brown eyes and tinted blue clothes….. as well as a younger girl who has straight silky looking hair that goes down probably to her waist, since this photo shows mainly the upper half of their bodies, with winter blue eyes.

"Hello Mello." Near's voice says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Mello jumps realizing he had been staring at the photo he hadn't noticed that Near had gotten out of the bath since he is finished.

The sound of water draining can still be heard since tubs don't drain instantly.

Near comes over not seeming angry at all which makes Mello wonder if he is hiding his anger.

Mello finds he has a loss of words.

Well what do you say when you are caught by your rival snooping in that rivals room.

Near looks to the picture in which Mello quickly lets Near have it back still unsure what the hell to do.

Does he run? Does he stay and face Near?

Near smiles very softly when he looks to the picture.

Mello blinks surprised as all thoughts rush out of his head except for the thought that Near is actually smiling even if it's soft.

Near hasn't smiled or shown any emotion since A and BB died.

Mello opens his mouth but can't find his voice.

The sight of Near's smile seems kind of sad in a way but he also looks really adorable!

It's Near's slightly sad sigh that brings Mello back to reality.

If you know Near well enough, like Mello who constantly tries to analyze the boy since it's what people who see another as a threat do, then you would be able to catch the small hint of sadness unlike anyone else who wouldn't have.

"Huh?" Is all Mello can manage since he doesn't want to sound like he is worried so he holds back. He wants to tease Near but he just can't… He knows what its like to lose a sibling since his own older brother left to become a prostitute….. Mello never really liked his older brother but his older brother was the only person there for him since their dad was abusive, he can't even count the times he or his brother or both had been attacked even locked in places like a closet for unknown amounts of time…. While his father yelled at him for the first bit then leaves him there so he had to hide food there to survive….. His father locked him in there for even many days that Mello couldn't count in there….. That's probably where he got his love for chocolate since that was usually what he ate to stay alive being locked away, and their mom mostly being asleep after drinking or doing drugs….. So when his older brother left he knew that he cared for his brother much more than he originally thought…. But when his mom killed their father then herself, though the truth is Mello killed her before she could kill him since it was life or death so one of them had to die, after getting stoned then wasted after his older brother had disappeared from him completely though Mello knew where he went as he's heard him planning it out loud to himself….. He wound up going to another orphanage but he was so smart he was cast aside till Watari took him to Whammy's…..

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Near says making Mello blink confused as well as shocked as the two's eyes meet.

"Are you a mind reader?" Mello asks.

Near lets out a short breathy laugh that is just mostly a breathy 'ha.' Than an actual laugh. "You said it out loud."

Mello's eyes widen. "Crap." He says.

"You know it is alright to talk about your past." Near says glancing back to the photo.

"Alright. You know my past. What's yours?" Mello demands.

Near sighs softly and puts the photo onto the nightstand by the other one. "It is only fair after all." He says closing the drawer leaving the photos on the top part of the nightstand then he sits on his bed. "Well I grew up in a small town, me and my brother took to making sure our sister was taken care of." He begins and raises a hand to twirl his hair. "As I am sure you've figured out I have a twin. I'm younger by a few seconds." He glances to the window. "We lived in a town where we lived more old fashion. A kind tourist who had visited a lot thinking of moving in took the photo for us since we didn't have the kind of technology to do so or even electricity really. We lit the houses with fire from candles and lamps made inside the town for when it gets dark but you need light." He explains. "Me, my brother and my sister were just happy kids there since the town is so close that everyone knows everyone as well as you mess with one you mess with all. Also since we were so close to nature more so than places like this we often saw much more animals than you would think possible. We did our best to take care of the wildlife that we saw. Being kind to them as much as we could and they would repay it by letting us even play with their cubs or just being close to them closer than you'd think you could get to them. Though mostly we went about our lives just living in harmony as we found the balance." He glances to the sky that is turning orange from the setting sun. "Then one day we were attacked and our home town got burnt down. Me and my siblings barely made it out but without no scars." He moves his shirt to expose his shoulder.

Mello looks and sees a burn scar there where Near's clothes normally covers it.

It looks to almost completely cover his shoulder but the edge of it is just in the right place for easy cover.

Near covers it again. "That is only one of them." He says. "Anyways. We got out but no one else seemed to have made it out alive. We went through a forest that was outside the town…. We walked for many days about a week or two with limited food, water and practically no shelter unless we were lucky but a few times when we thought we would die an animal would find us and take pity on us to help. I'm sure they remember our scents though. We made it to a city but we had never been to a more modern city so it was strange. We wandered a little and found that the city was not like our old life at all. We struggled in the city and as the sun began to set we found ourselves taking a little shelter from the city crowds in an alley way." He looks down wrapping a strand of hair around his finger only to rub it between two of his fingers. "We tried to figure out what to do now…. When we got attacked by a gang that turned out to be a low ranking branch of the mafia." His eyes flicker to Mello's for a moment as the blonde watching him listening. He looks away again. "Me and my brother fought them but we were weakened from our trip through the forest so they managed to overpower us. The leader of the group that attacked us went towards our little sister. We were still under seven years old at the time. He backed her against a wall with plans to rape her being obvious. Me and my brother tried to get free as well as yelling for our sister to run. We probably would have died with our little sister at least being raped, I wasn't sure if they would actually rape me and my brother but they seemed like they might have, had a rescue not come saving us. The group that saved us was the Shadows. They are like the mafia, not being attached to the mafia at all, but with more pride as well as being kinder. They aren't as criminal as the mafia and it is obvious they have more pride but can be highly dangerous when they want or need to. They took us in and became like family to us. They treated us very well as if we were family to them. I met A and BB while being out one day in which we became good friends with them even joining us in the Shadows home in which the Shadows didn't mind at all. Eventually me and my brother found out the ones that attacked our home town were keeping an eye out for any possible survivors since it was clear their intent was more than likely to kill everyone from my home town." He says.

Mello can't help but feel a small connection in some ways thanks to Near's story as the other continues.

"Me and my brother agreed that to keep ourselves and our little sister safe we had to split up. Little sister stayed with the Shadows where it was safer for her while my brother went to become a wanderer that makes scythes since he has always been good at that. I went with A and BB living with them on the streets till Watari found us one day and at first he didn't expect how smart we were when he first came over to speak to us worried about us since we were living on the streets. We shocked him when he found out and he brought us to Whammy's. You know the rest."

"Wow." Mello says blinking. "I never thought that you had that kind of past. I always thought you were some rich kid or something."

Near shrugs but doesn't say anything verbally.

The only other person Mello had even thought of as possibly actually being able to connect with him on some level was Matt.

Everyone knows Matt's story since it was big news.

Matt was a public schools genius and his parents were in a way distant.

His mom often would play video games and his dad was often out to work or relaxing with video games with his wife.

Matt would often just stay in his room hacking or playing games since his parents were pretty much distant from others so they actually had no friends but a lot of enemies since they were quite mean to push people outside of family away; Though they still managed to be better than those that were nicer and that pissed off quite a few people as well. He came home one day and he found his parents hunched over sitting side by side at the computer. He found that they were actually dead, the computer screen showing GAME OVER on its screen with no hint to what game they were playing at the time, with a knife sticking out of his mothers back that had a note attached to the blade in his mothers back by it being stabbed through like a tack.

The note read 'this is what happens to bitches, whores and assholes who dare to be fucking better than us good clean people.' Written in black ink that if it wasn't black then people would have thought it was blood.

Matt's parents smoked a lot, mostly his mother, so when he saw a cigarette half smoked on the ash tray he picked it up trying it. He was found by a neighbor and went to Whammy's house while the unsolved murder of his parents went on only to remain unsolved…. Not that he has ever been bothered by it because his parents were in their own world. He never had another smoke since then or at least as far as everyone but Mello, who caught him once, knows since.

Some wonder if Matt actually killed his parents but there was no way he could have since if you truly know Matt he is more like a puppy looking for someone to follow while being the perverted sweetheart he is.

Mello glances away silently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Near is also silent and Mello watches as he can feel Near's sadness rolling off of him in waves.

Mello blinks and he feels like hugging Near but he uses all his will power to not do so. "So I'm guessing you haven't been able to see your siblings at all in a long time."

Near nods. "Right. I mean we try to stay connected but it just isn't the same as actually hanging together in person besides the fact that we can only contact each other if we are not busy which happens only rarely. Sure me and my brother can use twin telepathy but he is also busy with his wandering as well as keeping himself alive. So really I haven't been able to really properly talk to me siblings in a long time."

"At least your siblings do stay in contact." Mello says. "My brother just completely left me."

"I'm sorry he did." Near says.

Mello shrugs. "He left to be a prostitute." He reminds the other as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Near and Mello stay silent for a few moments then Mello glances to the door wondering if he should leave.

"No one is forcing you to do anything." Near says reading Mello's look on his face.

Mello looks back to Near and meets the others gaze but he can't tell what the mix of emotions in a small spark are seen in those stormy grey eyes. He leaves unsure what else to do. He ends up wandering to his room.

Near gets up putting the pictures carefully back into the drawer then leaves his room with the door very slightly open not noticing. He heads outside since by now the soccer game that usually goes on in the evening is over so once again not many are outside since they mostly want to get some water or something to eat. He hears something going on just inside the forest and he peers into it from behind a tree.

There is two people standing there talking.

One is a hooded figure and the other is one of the older orphans who probably went into the forest to do something secretly or for a project of some sorts.

Near moves a little closer while still staying in hiding. He listens peering around a tree as he has a feeling that this can't be good.

"Sorry about almost running into you." The boy says.

The hooded figure lets out a heavy breath.

The boy looks unsure of what to do or even having a clue of what's going on.

The hooded figure speaks in a rough, weak and shaking voice. "Is he Friend?... Is he foe?... The boy wonders…. I can assure you I am not friend." He then quickly moves forward besides his weak looking posture like he is weak. He grabs the boys neck in one hand and brings his face close to the boy's own.

Near covers his mouth as he watches the hooded figure kill the boy by draining him of life right there. He slowly backs up letting his arms fall to behind him to make sure he doesn't run into anything.

Once he thinks he is far enough away he turns and runs back into the field only to stop to glance back.

Nothing followed him.

He sighs in relief then looks to the orphanage. "I'm sorry." He speaks softly as the night's darkness shrouds the land thanks to the pretty much set sun. He heads inside.

The next day Mello walks out of his room.

He didn't get any sleep as he couldn't help but being unable to stop thinking about Near's past. He stops when he notices Near's door is slightly open almost to the point of half way.

Which is strange since Near only leaves his door open if he is inside only to grab something then head out again….. But never at this time.

He goes over to it wondering if he is just seeing things but sure enough the door is open. He peers to what he can see inside only to find it empty with the blanket on the bed slightly hanging over the edge onto the floor.

"Everything alright?" Rodger's voice makes Mello jump.

"I was just wondering why Near's door was open." Mello explains.

"I wondered too a little earlier but I don't think it's anything to worry about. He may have just forgotten to grab something he wanted to take down to breakfast." Rodger says.

"But he isn't in his room." Mello frowns.

Rodger blinks and goes into Near's room with Mello following.

Sure enough the room is empty with only the blanket on the bed being the only sign of anything off other than the slightly open window though last night was a little warm.

Rodger goes to check the bathroom and Mello checks the drawer to the nightstand.

The photos are gone.

"He isn't here." Rodger says worriedly coming out of the bathroom.

A teacher screeches to a stop as he had been running to find Rodger. He dashes into the room panting heavily. "Rodger!" He tries to catch his breath as he hunches over. "Bryn….. Dead…. Forest…. Face….. Full… Frozen… Horror….."

Bryn is one of the older boy orphans in Whammy's and he obviously had a crush on Near often flirting with Near. He would often get into fights with Mello and lost them with the worst being not too long after he flirted with Near though Mello pushed it aside as coincidence.

"What!?" Rodgers eyes widen.

"Bryn must have taken Near out there maybe actually trying to ask him out or he saw Near outside then went over only for them to be attacked." Mello lays out the only possible explanation that can be taken from this since Near would not kill especially after his past that Mello heard from Near himself.

Along with that everyone knew him as a smart yet kind robot like boy. So of course everyone knows that Near isn't the kind to kill.

"Keep everyone inside." Rodger tells the teacher. "And get someone to contact Watari and L." He orders.

The teacher nods and leaves.

Rodger gets ready to leave when Mello speaks up.

"Let me come." He says trying to leave no room for argument.

Rodger turns to Mello. "I don't want to put anyone in danger-" He is cut off.

"Right now I am the closest you have to L." Mello points out.

Rodger gives it a moment thought. "Fine but if anything happens you go back into the orphanage." He adds with a stern voice when talking about if something happens then he leads Mello out to the forest.

They find Bryn's body and he is laying there on the ground on his stomach with his head to the side as if he had fallen from standing up landing splayed out.

Bryn's face, eyes wide open, is frozen in lifeless horror.

No sign of Near or whoever did this as well as that Bryn's lifeless body shows no wounds as far as anyone can see.

So that day Near disappeared without a trace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

It's been a week with no leads or anything happening connected to the case.

Mello has skipped classes to work on the case ignoring anyone telling him to get back to class in which they gave up by the third day.

Everyone knows that Mello actually liked Near even if he didn't admit it but now it is fully shone onto by a light through the darkness of the mystery of how much Mello liked Near.

Mello is in love with Near and he is mainly using excuses like he wants to beat Near or he feels like it's his fault since he talked to Near last before the incident but won't go into detail about what their conversation was about.

Matt is doing his best to help his friend and he knew Mello loved Near all along but he never expected something like this to happen when he peers into Mello's room to check on him.

Mello is talking to himself but while the talking to himself isn't unusual it is what he is saying that is unusual. He is talking as if narrating his last conversation with Near including the story of the others past.

Matt never thought that the two would share their pasts together especially so soon into a possible relationship or on the way there. He would have thought that it'd be after a while of being together or something. He, unsure what else to do especially after hearing Near's past, leaves quietly closing the door knowing that right now is a bad time to visit Mello when he is like this. He raises a hand to his cheek as he remembers the black bruise from being punched when he bugged Mello when the blonde was acting like this….. Hunched over his desk in his room that is like the rest in the other bedrooms and talking to himself as he obsesses over his memories of Near before the incident.

The blonde is like an actual ticking bomb more than usual at these times and it sets off when someone bugs him when he is like this.

Matt learned that the hard way. He heads on his way deciding to get some food while he waits to see if Mello will calm down in a little bit as the blonde will only go back to working on the case.

A few hours later Mello comes out and finds Matt in the common room playing on the red heads DS.

A few other kids are in the room but mostly on the other side of it.

Mello goes to Matt making the red head look to him as he approaches. "We're leaving." He states simply after standing silently in front of the other for a moment or two.

Matt didn't even ask why because the answer was obvious.

To find Near.

"We are going to find Near ourselves." Mello adds turning away even though he didn't need to say why because Matt would have followed his friend anyways. "Be ready to go by the time the sun starts to set." He then leaves the room.

Matt stares sympathetically after the retreating blonde.

Mello is hurting because he has been in denied love with Near for so long that suddenly Near being gone, most likely kidnapped, has seemed to have shattered him.

Mello throws his back pack onto his back as he is ready to go.

Rodger comes in since he got wind of Mello and Matt leaving. "Mello think rationally." He pleads trying to find a way to keep the blonde here.

"No Rodger you can't keep us here. We are thinking rationally. We stuck to looking for Near while you guys stopped and you guys continued as if nothing happened!" Mello snaps at the older man.

"Only because L is on the case." Rodger responds. "We all are worried about him." He adds.

Mello snorts and shoves past Rodger heading out of his room down to the front hall. He gets there and Rodger comes over a moment after Matt arrives to meet up with Mello.

"At least let us help you then." Rodger says.

"We have money from both of our savings." Mello says turning away. "We can take care of ourselves!" He grabs Matt's wrist quickly moving and bringing the other out with him as they leave.

Each orphan gets a savings with a certain amount of money for when they leave the orphanage on their own so they don't start with absolutely nothing. They can add the small allowance they get every month for when they are allowed to go shopping, if they want to do so instead of shop.

Rodger sighs and knows that there is no way to keep Mello here since Near is gone and the blondes love for the younger became as obvious as a humans nose on their face. He just hopes the boys will be alright.

Matt and Mello slow as they begin looking around at the city looking for either Near or a good place to stay while out on their own.

Mello lets go of Matt's wrist and starts to slow until they stop walking.

"Mello?" The red head asks worried.

"He won't be here." Mello says a little quietly looking down.

"Mello if he was kidnapped the best place to keep him would be in the city." Matt points out.

Mello shakes his head. "He isn't in this city. I can feel it." He looks to the horizon for a minute in silence then he blinks as if something just came to him. He spins to face Matt that the red head is shocked the blonde doesn't get whip lash or something. "We need to head to the city closer to where Near's home town is or well was." He says.

"And where is that?" Matt asks.

"I need you to find where the Shadows are. I'm sure that's where we'll find the city." Mello explains turning back to the horizon. "He's there…I just know it."

Matt and Mello find a place to rest which is a park bench.

Matt pulls out the laptop he brought and begins working hard to find where the Shadows are until he does. "I found them." He informs Mello after a little bit of digging through information files.

Mello looks away from staring lost in space at the park to look interested at Matt wanting to know what information that the red head has uncovered.

"It's only one flight away." Matt tells him.

"Great. Book us a flight and we'll get to the airport. I'll call a cab." Mello turns away pulling out the cell that he and Matt made some time ago dialing a number.

"Will do." Matt nods at this then begins booking them a flight using his intelligent brain to figure out about what time they'll arrive for the flight.

They make it to the airport safely and after showing or giving what is needed no one questions them about it so soon they are on the plane heading to the city they need to get to.

Each orphan has their own passports just in case that has a fake name on it that they become familiar enough with so as to make it seem more real. It also has a fake birthday but they keep the fake age close to their real age to help it seem real.

Mello's is two years older than he actually is so he seems like an adult with Matt's fake birthday also putting him ahead two years putting him at seventeen.

Mello watches out the window and Matt is in the seat beside the blonde.

Matt plays his DS with his wireless internet off obviously but he keeps giving worried glances to the spaced out blonde. He however remains silent not really saying anything as he leaves the blonde to think right now.

It's not like they have too much else that they can do on a plane.

Meanwhile…..

"We move on." A weak slightly rough voice says as the voice comes from a hooded figure. "There is no royal blood here."

The others in the group with the hooded figure had split up to search along with the hooded figure but found nothing now regrouped in the one spot.

"We must find the royal blood." The hooded figure raises a weak fist in anger and determination.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Mello and Matt are now in the city where the Shadows reside walking along after having left the taxi that brought them to the city form the airport.

"Well?" Matt asks in which Mello turns to him. "Do you feel him?"

Mello nods looking determined. "He's here. Somewhere." He and Matt look for a bit but when the sun starts to set after a couple of hours Matt drags Mello to a nice apartment that they buy to be a place to live.

The old man that owns the building was very kind to them and let them move in as long they will pay the rent monthly of course.

Night is upon them in no time.

Matt steps into the living room that has become their headquarters.

Mello is sitting on the couch working nonstop since the moment that he could begin.

Matt stays in the doorway watching the blonde for a few moments. He opens his mouth to say that Mello should rest but he ends up unable to.

"I'll sleep here. Go to bed." Mello's tired voice tells Matt before the red head can make a peep.

"But Mello you've had how many restless nights since Near vanished!" Matt protests. "You need to sleep."

"NO!" Mello almost yells as his head lowers trying to hide the tears. "Near is still out there with who knows what kind of creep." He protests in a tired broken voice. "I have to find him!"

Matt's heart breaks at Mello's state. He knew it was bad but never imagined this bad. "Mello…" He takes a step into the room.

"Go to bed Matt." Mello says bringing a hand to his head, more like his forehead, as he tries to think of possible places Near could be while trying to not imagine what kind of horrors Near might be in.

Matt sighs. "Then let me get you a drink before I go to bed." He says heading to the kitchen hearing a soft thank you from Mello. The red head gets a glass pouring some chocolate milk he bought with some other foods as well drinks to keep them alive after they bought the apartment while Mello set up headquarters. He sneakily crushes some sedative pills and mixes it in with Mello's drink of chocolate milk. He's done this before when Mello refused to sleep, usually from studying, so that the blonde does get a good rest so Matt would get some sedative pills into the blonde one way or another without Mello knowing it during those times. He makes sure the pills are dissolved enough then brings the drink to Mello. "Here you go." He says. "Just make sure to get some rest."

Mello takes the cup with a nod and starts to drink.

Matt heads upstairs to where the two bedrooms are as well as one of the two bathrooms. He plays a game silently then when he is finished he heads down to check on Mello with a pillow and blanket.

The blonde has the empty glass on the table where he set it down after drinking it and his head resting on the laptops keyboard asleep.

Matt carefully moves Mello so Mello is resting on the pillow he sets up so the other is laying on the couch. He then covers Mello with the blanket. He closes the laptop and heads back upstairs shutting off the lights. He knows that they need to find Near but Mello won't be helpful if he continues his restless nights.

Mello awakens around noon the next day and quickly sits up only to get a headache. "DAMN IT!" He curses loudly with a hand to his head.

Matt comes in with a glass of water and some Tylenol. "When I came down you were asleep on the keyboard. That must have been what gave you the headache. So I thought you would need this when you woke up." He gives the two items to Mello.

"Thanks." The blonde says and takes the Tylenol with some water then sets the glass down. "Back to work."

"How about we wander town and see if we can find anything." Matt suggests.

Mello hesitates a moment. "Yeah that sounds good."

After Matt finally gets Mello to change into clean clothes, the other wanted to just get out there to look for anything helpful, like he did this morning they head out to the city making sure to lock the apartment door behind themselves.

They walk around for a little bit then Mello suddenly dashes off.

"Wait!" Matt calls and chases after the blonde.

Mello hugs someone in a black jacket, travelers back pack, light blue pants and a hat.

Matt groans as the person, who is about Nears height but the look in the persons brown eyes are obvious enough it isn't Near.

"I'm glad you're safe! Where have you been!" Mello says happily as well as relieved.

The person is about to try to get Mello off of him when Matt beats him to it.

"Sorry. He's missing someone and must be hallucinating. I'll be taking him home for some rest don't worry." Matt says apologetically then he drags a squirming Mello away.

Mello finally breaks free and turns to Matt angry. "What the hell! That was Near!"

Matt sighs. "Mello that wasn't him. You need to rest before you hallucinate anymore so you don't see everyone as Near." He says.

"That was Near!" Mello hisses. "I wouldn't mistake his face!"

Matt sighs again. "Then tell me something." He says. "Near hasn't even touched his savings account even when he vanished. I made sure it was safe but that person had brown eyes. Near would have had no way to get those especially if he was kidnapped."

Mello growls for another few minutes but as the logic seeps in he calms down. He looks down and Matt brings the blonde into a hug.

"We'll find him. But right now we need to think logically." Matt says.

Mello nods silent.

Matt is really worried now and prays to God, that he doesn't actually believe, that they find Near safe soon as well as that Mello will be alright.

Mello follows Matt as they look some more around the city then they head back to the apartment with nothing.

"Mello. You are going to sleep." Matt says. "You need your rest if you are going to help Near."

Mello silently goes upstairs and he hasn't shown his eyes to Matt since the incident today.

Matt sighs even more worried. "Oh please let us find Near soon." He says to himself then he heads upstairs putting his stuff he took with them while in town into his own room giving Mello a minute. He then checks on the blonde after some silence.

The blonde is lying in bed but the red head can't say whether he is asleep or not.

Matt closes the door quietly then sighs as he moves away from Mello's room. "Oh please turn up Near." He says to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Mello has gone into depression but he is still furiously searching for Near. He goes for a daily walk to try to find anything then works at their headquarters for the rest of the day.

The Shadows said they had not seen Near when Matt asked so Mello just continues to look for Near since the Shadows had no idea Near was gone in the first place though Matt and Mello had to lie to get the information saying they were visiting the city with Near and they just split up since they couldn't agree where to go.

Matt lied to the Shadows a little after saying they found Near when Matt went out one morning to pick up some more sedatives just in case and ran into the Shadows. He even lied promising that if Near had free time he would visit them before they left since they asked.

If the Shadows found out Near was taken or well disappeared when he should have been safe then well that more than likely would not end well.

It's now been a month and Mello is getting ready to go out for his daily walk.

"Matt we need to split up today." Mello says.

"But Mello." Matt begins to protest.

"I promise I will be fine. I'll make sure it is Near if I think I see him." Mello says with a very small forced smile.

Matt sighs worriedly. "Be back here before the sun starts to set or I'm hacking into your cell signal and I will chase you down."

"Deal." Mello says then quickly leaves the apartment.

Matt can't help but be worried the whole time he is looking. He passes by someone coming out of an alley that has a few doors to some shops with entrances in the alley that he doesn't give a second thought to at first then he freezes. He spins around to look to the person. "NEAR!"

Near stops and turns to Matt wide eyed then he dashes away with Matt chasing.

"Wait!" Matt calls after Near as he continues to chase the other.

Near tries to lose him but Matt won't give up. He skids around a corner almost falling over but using one hand close to the ground to help before straightening as he continues going.

Matt continues to chase after Near almost crashing as he tries to turn around the corner giving Near a few seconds to get farther ahead.

Near glances back seeing he is ahead as Matt resumes the chase. He suddenly runs into someone making them both stumble in opposite directions as it brings Near's running to a stop.

Matt catches up as Mello turns to snap at the person who ran into him only to freeze seeing Near.

Near glances back to Matt then looks to Mello as he realizes there is no escaping now. He gets ready for the anger, ranting and such from the two.

But he is shocked when Mello hugs him in a way that's almost like a jump hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Mello says not caring that he is crying tears of joy that they found Near.

Near doesn't know what to say he is so shocked so he glances questioningly to Matt.

"Long story." Matt says relieved that now they found Near then Mello will be better.

"Where did you go? What happened? Why did you not try to contact any of us?" Mello begins asking questions as he holds Near like he'll never let go again.

"It's a long story." Near says glancing down.

Mello lets go of Near only to put his hands on Near's shoulders as if scared if he lets go Near will slip away like water or through a person's fingers. He looks at Near's face as the other lets his eyes flicker to meet Mello's. "We have all the time in the world now that we found you!" He says.

Near hears something and quickly pulls the two into a nearby alley staying in the darkness.

"What-" Mello begins only for Near to gesture for Mello to be quiet.

A hooded figure with a small group walk past them and once the group is far enough away Near relaxes.

"What was that all about?" Mello asks.

Near glances over his shoulder at Mello. "Long story short those guys are not ones you want to run into." He explains.

"We should get to the apartment." Matt suggests. "So we can talk."

Near, knowing there is no escape lets the two take him to the apartment. "Where's the others?" He asks as he expected there to be the whole orphanage.

Matt is unlocking the apartments front door.

"It's just me and Matt." Mello explains and Near turns to him. "We left the orphanage quite a while ago."

They head inside and Near sees the living room is set up as the headquarters.

Matt heads to get them something to drink at least and Mello takes Near to the couch in the living room where there is a pillow and blanket on it since Mello mostly would pass out tired while looking for Near so Matt kind of made it into the blondes other bed.

Near and Mello sit side by side with Mello staying close to Near as if scared that this is all some sort of dream and he'll awaken with Near gone.

Matt comes out with some hot chocolate for them all and after giving the other two their cups of hot cocoa he sits on the floor by the coffee table that's by the couch.

Mello sips at the hot cocoa then after swallowing he begins. "So what happened?"

Near sips at his own hot cocoa then lowers the cup to by his lap as he swallows. "Well it's also linked to my past." He begins and looks to the surface of the hot cocoa. "After I told you my past Mello I went outside. I heard something going on and went to look. There was Bryn and a hooded figure. I stayed in hiding and watched as the hooded figure drained Bryn of his life. The hooded figure you guys saw today is the one that killed Bryn. I got away before I was noticed and I knew I couldn't stay at Whammy's anymore. They were only there because they probably found out about me there. They want me and my siblings most likely to destroy us. That night I snuck away and left. Through a few favors I traveled to this city. I wanted to be close to at least one of my siblings just in case but I didn't want to worry any of them so I stayed on my own. That's a long story short."

"How is this connected to your past?" Matt asks. He is the one who is mostly finished his hot cocoa at that moment with Mello second and Near last in finishing most of the hot cocoa.

Near sips at the hot cocoa before responding. "The hooded figure and his group attacked my home town." He explains. "He wanted my family but they destroyed and killed everyone. We, me and my siblings, were lucky to have escaped. But I regret that we weren't able to save anyone else."

"It's not your fault." Mello assures Near.

Near turns to Mello as the blonde rests his free hand on the mostly albinos shoulder.

"Yeah." Matt agrees. "You and your siblings got out at least. You saved your siblings from death."

Near's eyes flicker between Mello and Matt. "I know." He says glancing away. "But the others in my hometown were also my friends and were like family in a way. Along with my actual family."

Mello quickly sips the last bit of his hot cocoa so he can put it down to become closer to Near. He sets the cup down once done then scoops Near up so the younger sits on the blondes lap managing to not spill any of Near's hot cocoa. "It's ok. You're not alone." He says petting Nears hair.

Near hesitates a moment then leans into Mello's embrace as he drinks some more hot cocoa.

Matt smiles and finishes his own hot cocoa only to set the empty cup onto the table.

"What about you guys?" Near asks.

"Mello kept looking for you then when the orphanage stopped looking almost a week in which he got mad and we left. He told me we were leaving and I followed. Rodger said they only stopped because the case was given to L." Matt explains as Mello's eyes start to droop. "We took up the case on our own and we took up living here. We'll need to find a way to bring in money soon since we are running low."

"Please don't leave like that again." Mello mumbles as his eyes start to close.

Near finishes his hot cocoa then sets the cup on the table.

By that time Mello has fallen asleep embracing Near with a content look.

Matt smiles softly. "Now that's an expression I haven't seen in quite a while."

Near glances to him questioningly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Matt helps Near out of Mello's embrace then they lay Mello on the pillow, that has stayed there since Matt first placed it there, only to cover him with the blanket Mello has been sleeping with since he mostly would pass out on the couch.

Near can't help but smile softly as he looks to Mello's face.

Mello shifts with a frown as if his body is searching for Nears.

Matt leaves to grab the pillow from Mello's bedroom. He tucks it into Mello's embrace and that calms the blonde a little as he clutches the pillow.

"He's changed." Near says softly.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Matt says gathering the dishes.

Near helps Matt with the dishes despite the red heads protests.

"Sorry about having him fall asleep holding you like that. I didn't think he would just do that then pass out once the drug took effect." Matt says as they finish the dishes.

"You drugged him?" Near raises an eyebrow at him.

"I've bene doing that a lot since you went missing." Matt explains not really looking up. "It's only a sedative don't worry. Just don't tell him." He informs him and the two sit at the kitchen table. "Hungry?" He questions looking to the smaller male.

Near shakes his head to respond to the question then he looks back to Matt. "So he hasn't been sleeping well…"

"Oh man where do I even begin?" Matt says. "Well really the only way I found to get him to sleep was to either let him pass out or to drug him. He had really bad depression that sky rocketed once to the point he went to his bedroom and went to bed silently after I told him to. His attitude was very worrying. On that day he hugged a stranger thinking it was you."

Near flinches slightly as he can't believe Mello would be in this much pain thanks to him. He looks away. "I'm sorry." He apologises.

"You had good intentions." Matt says taking out a smoke. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

Near shakes his head. "Just please don't blow it towards me."

"I have the window open and I promise I won't." Matt assures him and lights the smoke.

"You guys shouldn't become a part of this." Near says mostly to himself as he looks to a wall.

Matt takes an inhale then breaths it out away from Near. "There's no way you're getting rid of us that easily." He states to the other who looks to him for a moment. "Trust me. I almost thought I had to put Mello onto suicide watch if it wasn't for his hope and determination of finding you. Even I'm not letting you slip away that easily."

Near glances to the wall that has the living room on the other side a little worried that it went that far.

"But now that you're back I'm sure he'll be fine in no time. It'll probably feel like the whole thing never happened." Matt says taking another inhale from his smoke.

Near keeps watching the wall as he imagines what Mello must have been like while he was gone. "Hopefully." He says.

Mello's P.O.V.

Me and Near are laying on the couch together with him in my arms as we lay there cuddling.

I think Matt went to his room to play video games…. I wasn't really paying attention.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." Near says moving closer to me. "I won't do it again."

"Good." I say and I lean down to give his lips a kiss…. Why does he feel like a pillow? I pull away enough to look into his eyes.

His eyes shine with happiness, love and lust.

A beautiful combination that I know my eyes are reflecting back at him.

I pull him closer, if that's even possible, and he rests his head on my chest as I pet his soft hair…. That also feels like a pillow for some reason. "Oh Near I'm never letting go of your again."

"Mello…." Near says as he snuggles closer to me. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it my love?" I ask giving the top of his head a kiss…. THAT FUCKING FEELS LIKE A PILLOW!

"My real name is." He suddenly changes to a pillow.

My eyes snap open to darkness with moonlight streaming through the window, it seems to be about midnight. I feel disoriented a little as I am confused on what's going on. I end up falling off the couch and I realize that it was all a dream as I see that I had been clutching a pillow. My eyes start to water.

A dream…..

A cruel deceiving dream…..

I get to sitting on my knees and my head is hanging so I am staring at my lap and the floor where my hands are resting on said floor. I start crying.

Why does life have to be so cruel!?

"Near!" I sob. "Why! Why is life so cruel like this?!" I don't care right now that I am crying on the floor between the coffee table and the couch.

My whole world feels like it's falling apart and I swear the cruel dream that I had Near back loving me like I do him….. That was what broke me completely.

I sit there with sobs racking my body and my tears won't stop flowing.

There's the sound of soft footsteps but it's probably only Matt so I just ignore it.

I continue to cry for about another minute.

"Mello?" Near's voice rings in my ears.

I stop mid sob and I spin around falling to my butt, still not caring, only to see Near standing in the living room door way with the stairs to upstairs as well as downstairs right behind him as well as the kitchen just a turn away.

The kitchen has it's light on but I don't care.

I'm either hallucinating or Near is actually here!

He moves closer and I can't help it.

I rush to him and embrace him hard no longer sobbing but my tears still stream down my face.

"Mello why are you crying?" Near asks.

I burry my face into his hair.

He seems so real… Could it be true?

"Mello…" He speaks worriedly and I find my tears have been dried up so I can't really speak thanks to dehydration.

I just hold him close wishing that if this is a dream then I never wake up even if it means going into a forever coma!

"It's ok Mello." He tries to assure me.

I pull back enough to look to him.

He's real….. He's really here!

I am suddenly being led to the couch as Near turns on the light as he passes by it. I follow just glad to be able to be with him once again and that he is safe.

He settles me down onto the couch. "Stay here." He says then walks to the kitchen.

I reach to grab his shirt to stop him from leaving my side but I just land laying onto the couch with my arm raised as if to try to grab something.

Is he leaving again? Where's he going?

I feel a little disoriented still and I start to wonder if he was actually just an image my mind projected…. What if he was only Matt but I was seeing Near!?

If I had anymore tears my eyes would be full of them again.

Then suddenly I spot him coming back with a pill and some water.

I sit up so fast I almost pass out.

"You probably have a headache." He says. "Matt says you've been getting them a lot recently."

I calm down.

There's no way he is an illusion.

I'd be insane if this was all an illusion.

He sits next to me and offers me the pill with some water.

My headache, I think I didn't pay attention to when I awoke, suddenly hits me hard. "Yeah thanks." I say taking the pill and water. I take the pill then gulp down the whole cup of water. I put the cup onto the coffee table. "What time is it?" I ask.

"Close to one am." Near responds.

"Did I wake you?" I ask looking into his eyes.

He shakes his head. "I already was up." He explains.

"You should have gotten some sleep." I tell him.

"I couldn't sleep." He tells me.

I put an arm around him pulling him close. "I've been there." I say softly.

"So I've heard. Matt told me about what happened while I was gone." He tells me. "I didn't think you would become so broken." He says.

"I felt like it was my fault you were missing. We thought you were abducted by whoever killed Bryn." I tell him.

"It wasn't your fault." Near tells me.

"I thought it was. I didn't know that there was a bigger reason." I say. "Does that hooded figure know you and your siblings escaped?"

"He suspects so. That's why he continuously tries to find us with no luck." He tells me.

I keep him close. "He won't get you."

No one's P.O.V.

Matt watches and smiles then he turns away to head back to bed. He rushed down when he was awoken by Mello falling off the couch. He had become attuned to being able to awaken the moment something doesn't sound right.

This time he sees that Near has it handled so he heads back to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

Matt heads down the next morning and finds no one so he looks for the two. He finally heads to Mello's room since he can't find them. He opens the door as quietly as possible and looks inside.

Mello and Near are sleeping on top of the covers cuddling almost as if Mello made sure Near fell asleep then passed out.

He smiles and closes the door quietly. He heads down to the headquarters and begins cleaning so the space is more like a living room. He sets up one of his games he managed to bring along once they left the orphanage and plays it on the T.V. He knows he'll have to start looking at making sure they can have money to survive but right now he wants to play his game.

Time flies and he hears someone come down as he wins first place in the race.

He turns and sees Mello walking down the stairs. "Morning…. Er…." He glances to the time. "Afternoon." He says as the clock reads two thirty seven in the afternoon.

"Afternoon." Mello responds. "Near's still asleep." He grabs the extra pillow and heads back upstairs.

"I'll do my best not to wake him." Matt replies going back to his game.

Mello stays upstairs for a bit then heads back down at almost four o clock in the afternoon. He then heads down heading to the kitchen getting a chocolate bar.

"We'll need to find some money soon." Matt says not looking up from his game.

Mello comes over to the living room. "We'll figure something out." He says.

"We can use my money." Near says coming down.

Mello turns to the other. "That's your money. We can find money to support ourselves." He tells Near.

"Well you've kind of taken me in so it's actually also helping all of us." Near says.

"But." Mello starts but Near places a finger on Mello's lips.

"No buts." He says then lowers his hand to his side turning to Matt. "Think you can get it without giving our location away? No need to drag the orphanage into this."

"Of course." Matt says giving the other two a smile. "That'll be as easy as cake." He wins the race then grabs a laptop getting to work.

"Are you sure?" Mello asks putting his arm around Near.

Near looks up to Mello. "I am." He says.

"Well I still have some money left so you and me are going shopping." Mello says with a smile. He puts a finger onto Near's lips when Near is about to say something. "No buts." He says.

Sure enough Mello takes Near out to the city to shop.

Matt has Near's money like he asked while Matt, not carrying any money on him, heads to find a job to help support them since their money is limited at the moment.

Mello and Near are currently looking in a clothing shop since Mello insisted they at least get Near one pair of clothes since Near only has limited clothes at the moment.

The guy Mello hugged thinking it was Near some time ago comes over. "Hey." He greets with a smile.

Mello's head whips to look as he hears Nears voice but there's a small hint of something else…. Like it's darker or something.

Near looks to the other. "Oh hey." He greets knowing who it is.

Mello blinks confused and the guy looks to Mello.

Near glances to Mello. "It's ok." He says. "Mello. This is my brother Silver."

"You can call me by my nick name Sin." Silver says. "What are you doing with my brother?" He asks taking off his hat. He looks like Near with some minor differences. He is wearing tinted blue clothes instead of white and his eyes are chocolate brown.

Near turns to Silver. "It's ok. He's not hurting me or anything." He says. "He's a good guy."

"I'm still watching you." Silver growls looking to Mello.

"Silver." Near says getting his twins attention.

The two watch each other silently for a moment.

Mello starts confused then remembers the two can communicate through their minds using twin telepathy. He figures Near must be showing Silver that the blonde is not someone bad.

Silver looks away to Mello. "Well then." He says no longer suspicious of Mello. "Sorry for my accusations."

"You're his brother and it shows you care." Mello says trying to not remember his brother.

"Staying here long?" Silver asks.

"We have an apartment but once we get some more money we can look at bigger ones since currently Near is sharing a room with me. Unless Near prefers the apartment we have." Mello explains. "Other than that no plans on leaving."

"Is it ok if I speak to my brother alone for a moment?" Silver asks serious.

Mello looks worried. "Why is something wrong?"

"Just personal family business. Nothing to worry about. I just want to talk alone with him for a moment. I want to make sure he is ok." Silver says and takes Near to an empty part of the store.

Mello can see them but can't hear them. He wonders if everything is actually ok. He then wonders why they didn't use their twin telepathy.

Maybe Silver didn't want Mello reading their faces?

Yeah that must be it.

They talk for a few moments then Near places a hand on Silvers shoulder as if to assure him.

Mello sees no reason to be suspicious or worried so he looks to possible gifts to give Near wondering if he would like any of the jewelry or other such things that is also in the clothing store.

Eventually Near comes back with Silver.

Mello turns to them.

"Alright. Sorry about that. I guess my travels have made me cautious." Silver says.

Near lets Mello slink an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure Mello understands."

"Yeah." Mello says with a smile that he has Near close again.

"I'm going to visit Rai. Want to come?" Silver asks.

"I promised Mello we'd spend the day together." Near explains. "We can visit her tomorrow. She can meet Mello and Matt."

"Be careful my dear brother." Silver says laying a brotherly affection kiss on Near's forehead.

"You too." Near says with a smile since Silver pulled away before he could return it.

Silver looks to Mello. "Take good care of my brother. Hurt him and your dead." He says then leaves.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting Near." Mello says with a slight frown.

Near and Mello continue on.

Near got a new pair of clothes and they head on to continue.

They are in a store and Near feels like someone is watching him.

He glances back and sees someone quickly move behind a wall. He looks back to Mello. "Mello do you need anything here?"

Mello looks to Near. "No. There isn't anything here I really like. What about you?"

"Nah nothing. Can we go to another place then?" Near responds.

Mello kisses Near's forehead. "Of course." He says and they head off to another store.

Meanwhile…

A man peers out from behind the wall he was hiding behind and watches Mello and Near walk away. He raises a hand to his temple. "I've found one that might be one of the ones we are looking for." He says sending a message.

The hooded figure chuckles as the message comes through thanks to his magic that linked them all which is the most advanced magic he knows. "Good. We will start to move in soon." He says then laughs with pure evil.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

Back at the apartment Matt isn't back so it's just Near and Mello as the sun begins to set.

Mello went to get some food and Near is sitting in the living room thinking.

He stares at the coffee table lost in thought.

Mello can't help but hum happily as he gets some food ready in the kitchen and unaware that Near is thinking about something that he's a little scared that it could change everything.

A little bit goes by….

Near takes a deep breath and decides on what he should do. He gets up and is about to head into the kitchen when Mello is about to come over carrying some food.

"Hey Near." Mello says with a smile.

Near can't help but smile seeing Mello happy. "Hey Mello it smells good." He says.

"I'm glad." Mello sets the food on the coffee table.

The two eat for a little bit then Near decides to bring it up.

"Say Mello can I tell you something?" He asks.

Mello looks to Near meeting his gaze. "Yeah sure you can tell me anything." He says.

Near nods and glances away scared but it comes out as a more shy gesture. "Well you I-" He is cut off as Matt bursts in cheering that he got a job.

The two had turned to him when he burst in and he looks back with a grin.

"I got a job at a video game store!" Matt says. "It's like video game heaven there!" He gets starry eyed.

"Um never mind Mello." Near says getting up and moving into another room.

Mello glares at Matt who looks confused at what he did. "Near wanted to tell me something and you have bad timing." He says. "I might have finally been able to get Near to go out with me."

Matt blinks. "Aren't you two already going out?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"In a way but we haven't really made it official." Mello says.

"Oh. Sorry." Matt says with a sheepish grin.

Mello sighs and gets up. "Well I am going to check on Near." He says and leaves to go find Near. He eventually ends up going to their shared bedroom. He is about to knock then pauses and opens the door as quietly as possible. He peers inside and sees Near sitting on the edge of the bed in the dark room looking out the window to the full moon. He opens the door more and heads inside closing the door. He goes over to the bed and sits by Near.

Near sighs softly. "Life can seem so complicated sometimes." He says mostly to himself but he knows that Mello is there.

"Yes it can be but look at all the good times." Mello says.

Near blinks and turns to Mello leaving only one of his arms on the window sill.

Mello smiles and wraps an arm around Near's waist pulling him close. "Don't worry. We will have each other." He says.

Near smiles softly and leans into Mello. "Yeah." He says closing his eyes feeling content with Mello.

"And I'm sorry about Matt ruining that moment earlier." Mello adds.

"It's ok." Near responds right comfortable just being with Mello like this.

Mello grins at this happy that Matt didn't ruin what they have for each other.

Meanwhile….

Outside a hooded figure with two men behind him smirks as they watch the window or well watching the house from the darkness.

"Enjoy your time." The hooded figure croaks out. "For soon your day will be your last." He says.

Back with Near and Mello…..

"Come on. It's getting late. What do you say we head to bed?" Mello offers.

"Alright." Near agrees.

Mello scoops Near into his arms making the other blush as Mello gets up pulling the covers up only to gently lay Near down then climbs in himself. He and Near lay there on the two pillows that are side by side as Mello pulls the covers over them. "I'll be here for you." The blonde says keeping one hand on Near's hip. "You can tell me anything whenever you are ready."

Near moves closer to cuddle with Mello. "Thank you." He says with a soft smile as he closes his eyes enjoying the warmth that is Mello.

The next day….

Near is pretty excited since he's going to get to see his siblings.

They are all heading to the Shadow's hide out where they will see the Shadows and Near's siblings.

As if Near's happiness is contagious Mello and Matt can't help but smile.

They finally make it to the Shadow's hide out with it being up ahead.

It looks like a ruined building with two guards at the doorway with guns.

"This is one of the smaller hide outs." Near explains. "But this one was picked to be the meeting place just in case any of the ones after me and my siblings see the three of us then follow us it'll be better to lead them here then the main base."

Matt and Mello nod as they can see the logic in that.

They are getting closer.

"Man I don't know if those two guys are gonna put some shells into our brains or hearts." Matt says with a sweat drop.

Near walks on past the two guards, who only smile in greeting before going back to their duty, then stops turning to Matt and Mello who paused for a moment. "Coming?"

Mello and Matt go past the guards following Near inside.

Inside it is like a misleading outside as it looks like a real building on the inside.

Near leads Mello and Matt up the stairs to the main room.

There are some couches, a few computers and people.

They pause to turn to the three as they enter and brighten into warm welcomes as they see Near.

Soon the three are surrounded.

Mello and Matt aren't even sure who to listen to as they all seem to be pretty much talking at the same time.

"Everyone! Everyone!" A deep males voice speaks.

The crowd breaks up to let him through going mostly silent.

The man is a tall and buff man. He has kind features etched in his face even though he looks intimidating. He is wearing a white muscle shirt with black pants and grey runners that may have been white but the color faded to grey as it was worn for a while. "Near my boy!" He hugs Near. "How's my adopted son doing?" He asks as Near hugs back.

"I'm fine." Near says.

They hug for a moment longer then break apart.

"We haven't seen you in forever!" The man says then pauses turning his powerful green eyes to Mello and Matt. He is a tall person and towers menacingly over the three. "Ah and who do we have here?"

"This is Mello and Matt." Near introduces the two pointing to each when saying their alias's. "This is Andrew. The leader of the Shadows."

Andrew gives a smile that is full of kindness. "It is nice to meet you two." He says and shakes each of their hands.

"Neary-boy!" A girl suddenly leaps out and practically jump hugs Near. She is wearing a black trench coat with red lining especially on the parts that end into air instead of into more fabric. She has black knee high thick kind of heel that isn't that high, black short shorts and a tightfitting black tank top. Her hair is black as well as being in a messily cut bob style and her tan brown eyes open as she hugs Near. She looks to be in her very early adult years. "You're back!"

"Neary-boy?" Mello says under his breath not really understanding that nickname.

"Hello Lia." Near greets back. "Yeah it has been a while."

Lia hugs Near a little tighter then as he tries to tell her he can't breath she lets go taking a step back. "We have so much to catch up on!"

Matt leans close to Mello as Andrew turns away. "Hook me up with her." He whispers then gives a smirk in Lia's direction.

Mello hits Matt on the head. "You perverted idiot." He sighs.

Matt lowers his head as he puts his hands on the spot he was hit on by Mello. "Ow."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

"Where's Rai?" Near asks Andrew.

"She will be here soon." Andrew responds.

"Ok." Near nods.

Mello decides to check out how everything works here, Matt trying to find a way to play a video game while he keeps getting distracted by the women in the Shadows and Near hanging out with the Shadows.

Then suddenly alarms go off.

Matt turns to Mello and Mello turns to Near.

Andrew gets to his feet. "Everyone get to your stations! They do not win!" He orders.

The group burst into action making sure they have weapons and one or two run off to check the cameras.

Mello goes over to Near with Matt following behind like a lost dog.

Near turns to them. "Don't worry. The group has it handled." He explains.

Mello nods. "Alright." He agrees.

One of the men who went to the cameras rush back into the room. "They're moving fast. Enough are moving past our members stationed along the paths to here and the rest of the building. The ones left will be here any second." He reports.

Andrew turns to Mello, Near and Matt. "Make sure that you three are equipped." He says to Near as the three turn to him. "I don't want to take chances."

"Sir here they are!" A woman calls.

Andrew spins around to face the entrance to this place. "Fuck." He curses. "Everyone be prepared to fight." He glances over his shoulder. "Try to not get hurt." He says to the three still standing.

The three nod.

Andrew turns to the entrance way pulling out a gun.

The seconds tick down until finally the door is opened and men burst into the room.

"Take them down!" Andrew says and the ones remaining in the room charge to take down the enemies.

However a small group of maybe three or four get past and advance towards the three leaving the others fighting.

"We only will take what we came for then we will be out of your hair." An enemy man says looking at Near.

Mello pushes Near behind him. "You're not getting Near!" He growls.

Matt also gets ready to help Mello.

"Just hand him over and no one gets hurt." The man seeming to lead the group says. "Our boss won't hurt him we promise."

"Bullshit! We aren't falling for that!" Mello snarls.

"Then we'll take him by force." The man says and the group charges.

Mello and Matt get ready to fight.

"Mello! Matt!" Near says about to protest wanting to say about how it'll be alright but no one should get hurt over him.

"Don't worry about us." Mello says. "We will protect you. Just don't go with these creeps and don't join in. If you do then all that will happen is they will be trying to kidnap you. Just stay back and don't give them any chance to possibly have it easier to abduct you."

"Mello…" Near says quietly as Mello and Matt charge into battle. He wants to stop them but he knows Mello wouldn't accept that no matter what he might try.

Mello and Matt are outnumbered but they fight hard against the group. They gain wounds and Near can almost not bear to watch anymore.

Mello is taking the worst of it as he seems to fighting the better fighters and when he shoves one of the group members into another then a gun, that was about to be used, rolls to by Matt.

The one that leads the group, probably second in command, raises his sword to strike Mello down.

Matt snatches the gun then shoots hitting the sword breaking off a small bit of the top equal to the length of a razor.

The broken sword only hits Mello in the shoulder only giving him a bad cut.

Matt points the gun at the others. "Leave or I kill you all." He says.

The group hesitates then when the Shadows that is just beat the asses of the ones they were fighting start to move towards them then the group leaves saying that it's not over yet.

Matt drops the gun and rushes catching Mello who faints feeling weak from blood loss. He gently lays him on the floor.

The rest of the Shadows head to check for any other injuries, to know who needs help first, and to get any medical kit they have to try to help all wounded.

Near races over and falls to his knees beside Mello. He looks over Mello's wounds. "We need to do something or he'll die." He says worriedly.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Matt says getting to his feet.

"No time." Near says then he turns moving only to grab the broken piece of the sword.

"What?" Matt looks confused at Near.

Near moves back bringing the blade to his wrist and Matt's eyes widen.

"Near what the hell!" Matt demands loudly though the Shadows glance only to allow this to happen going back to grabbing first aid kits to help all wounded. He is about to move to stop Near but ends up staying where he is feeling scared and confused. He watches with wide eyes as the blade is dropped to the ground with a few drops of blood following. "Near…."

Near had cut his own wrist. He shifts and brings his wrist towards Mello's lips allowing some of his blood to fall into Mello's mouth making sure to get as much as he can or is needed. He strokes Mello's throat making the other swallow the blood.

Matt can only watch with wide eyes as this continues and as Mello's wounds begin healing as if they were never there with only the blood left behind as the only reminder.

Mello groans and shifts his head.

Near pulls his wrist away as Mello awakens.

Matts mouth is agape wide in shock.

Mello looks between the two blinking. He sits up. "Wha? What happened?" He looks to Matt who closes his mouth only from gaping.

"Near saved you." Matt explains.

Mello turns to Near who is trying to cover his wounds from sight. "Thank you Near." He goes over and checks Near's wrist. He frowns worried. "Matt get the medical kit." He says and Matt scurries away to get one of the medical kits.

"I'm ok." Near says trying to assure Mello.

"But you're bleeding. Let me help you." Mello responds.

Matt comes back with a first aid kit and Mello bandages Near's wrist properly.

Once done it is good so it'll be fine as it heals.

"I never knew you could do that Near!" Matt exclaims excitedly.

"Do what?" Mello looks confused at Matt.

"He healed you by having you drink some of his blood. It was cool! He saved you! You were going to die but when you drank some of Near's blood your wounds healed fully!" Matt grins then blinks confused.

The two turn to Near.

"How did you actually do that?" Matt asks.

"I have special blood that I was born with." Near explains.

"So you lied?" Mello frowns.

Near shakes his head. "I told you the truth but I left one part out because I didn't want you to get hurt since those people are after me." He says watching them. "I actually came from the royal family with healing blood. Both me and my siblings, Silver and our three year younger sister Rai, managed to get out but in the end our parents didn't make it out. The emergency responders got to the others before we could and knowing that it'd be safer for the world if we remained hidden so we left. The group that is after us as we heard them, they had to wait for the fire to be over like us as it was too dangerous, didn't want to believe that the royal family was dead so they began to look all over the world for us."

There is a few moments of silence then Mello moves and puts an arm around Near. "Hey don't worry about it. You only wanted to protect us. I can see where you are coming from since my first instinct was to protect you."

Matt grins. "Yeah and this new part of you is pretty cool." He adds.

Near smiles. "Thank you." He says grateful.

Andrew comes over to the three making them turn to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

"Thank you. For protecting Near." Andrew speaks rather grateful to the two of them.

Mello nods in response to this with a smile on his face. "It's no problem. I'll always protect Near."

Matt nods in agreement to his friends statement to respond to Andrew's words. "Near is as important to us as he is to you." He adds his own voice to the mix. "Especially to Mello."

Andrew nods with a smile glad to hear this come from the two boys. He always wants to do what he can to keep Near safe and happy if he can after all.

Suddenly a girl comes into the room and looks around.

She is smaller than Near but as the three along with Andrew turn to her Mello can tell that she is Near's little sister. She has straight silky looking hair that goes down to her waist with winter blue eyes and she is wearing brown tie up boots that go to her knees. She has black short shorts and a black tank top with a white pirate skull on it. She moves over to the three and Andrew. "Is everyone ok?" She asks genuinely worried as she approaches them.

Andrew nods and pats her head like a parent would to their child. "Don't worry Rai." He assures her in a calming voice. "It's alright. No one was badly hurt or lost."

Rai looks relieved to hear this news about those she cares for. She turns to the three or more specifically her eyes are focused on her older brother Near. "Big brother you ok?"

Near nods softly to her question giving her a small smile to help assure her about his response. "Yes Rai. I am." He speaks to her in an assuring gentle tone as he watches her.

Rai smiles and swiftly hugs Near almost knocking him over though he manages to get his balance. "Oh thank god!"

Silver watches this for a few moments with a smile then turns heading off to another area of the place they are in now. He is watching the area he is currently facing. He doesn't have to turn to know that it is Near who is approaching him having spotted him where he is. He does give an almost turn to him, Near is behind him, along with his eyes flickering in that direction for a moment in acknowledgement to him. "I suppose that we can run and hide but some things just will never change." He speaks a little softly still watching the area currently ahead of him.

"We'll get through this." Near tries to encourage his slightly older twin brother. "I'm sure we'll find a way. We have all of those that care about us ready to help us through it."

Silver smiles a little as he closes his eyes softly for a few moments. "Heh. Yeah. I suppose you're right. Just gotta have faith in everything."

Near nods softly in response despite his brother not looking at him. He moves closer until he can finally hug his dear brother from behind surprising him. "That's the spirit." He tells him giving a smile as the other turns enough to look at his face.

Silver smiles back at him making Near smile a little more upon seeing it. He shifts them around putting an arm around his brother almost like a headlock. "I should have expected something like that from my little brother. Which you'll always be. No matter how old we get."

Near chuckles and leans against Silver knowing that despite how he is being held right now his slightly older brother will never hurt him. He can very easily slip out of this hold right now if he wanted though he doesn't as he trusts the other completely. "I'm okay with that."

Silver smiles a little more upon hearing this almost grinning at his brother. He gently ruffles Near's hair causing them both to laugh; even as the slightly younger twin closes his eyes softly from the ruffling of the hair.

Mello has been watching them. He almost hurried closer when Silver put Near into a headlock but stopped knowing that he's gotta trust Near's family. He finds that Near not being tense, struggling or even the slightest bit afraid being held like that helped him stay back. He slightly turns to the others there who are discussing ideas on what they might be able to do in order to keep the three safe now. He knows that all three of the siblings will probably be staying with the group. He can also hear how the group doesn't really want to say goodbye to any of them again. "They truly care about them." He slightly whispers to himself. "It's a good group." He closes his eyes softly still smiling to himself.

Elsewhere….

Two people slightly limp towards the other who is sitting in a large throne like chair. They immediately bow down on their knees once they reach the respectful distance away. Their faces practically pressed against the floor but their mouths moved away enough to be clearly heard.

"We're sorry sir. We didn't get it." One reports shakily in fear that they will be hurt for their failure.

"I entrusted you to get what I need and you return empty handed." The leader doesn't sound pleased at all at the two of them making both of them turn to be rather tense. He sighs heavily slightly shaking his head while the two wait to see if they shall punished.

The two are ready to accept whatever it is that their leader decides to do. They did fail and return empty handed after all.

"Did you at least find out anything useful?" The leader questions them trying to see if they have absolutely nothing.

"There was a blonde and a red head." The one that has been silent speaks up hoping that giving their leader at least some information then they'll be spared. "They were there too. Ready to protect them as well."

"Hm." The leader slightly hums in thought upon hearing this information. "Perhaps we could use this against them."

The two before him can't help but look up by only raising their heads to do so, to their leader upon hearing this.

"I want work to start being put towards finding out more about these two. I have a plan that I want to go through with very very soon." The leader chuckles lips turning upwards into a wide grin causing the two to glance to each other for a second.

The two bow their heads again after turning back to their leader. They know that he has a trick up his sleeve that is going to involve the two that they had reported to him. "Of course." They say in unison before hurrying to their feet dashing off as best as they can out of the room to do what they had been told to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

As it becomes late they head to settle in the rooms provided for them for as long as they want to stay.

Mello, Near and Matt are planning to head back to their current apartment tomorrow though so for now this is only for tonight.

"Here they are. Each of you get your own room." Andrew informs them when they arrive.

"Can't I share a room with Near?" Mello questions looking right at Andrew who stares back into his eyes.

"No." Andrew states simply in which Mello growls but before a fight is started Near gets Mello's attention giving a pleading look to not fight.

Mello lets out a breath and takes a step back only doing so for Near. "Fine." He grumbles looking away and Andrew nods glad to see that he understands.

Near, his siblings and Matt head to their rooms to settle down for the night so Mello moves doing the same.

Mello takes in the room that looks like a decent hotel room with the bedroom having its own room with a door. He makes sure the door is closed and he heads to settle down on the bed finding that it's comfortable. He lays there for a moment having wanted to sleep to try to pass the time quicker but he just finds himself awake. He tries moving slipping under the covers to truly settle on the bed. He closes his eyes only to snap them open when flashes of him being alone without Near having been found flashes in front of his eyes. He lets out a shaky breath. "It's okay." He whispers to himself. "Near is with us. He's okay. Just in a different room." He continues to whisper such things to himself even as his eyes begin to drift shut. He stops when he drifts off into slumber finding himself becoming rather tired when he reminds himself that Near is indeed with him. He opens his eyes as sunlight dances upon his eyes. He knows if the window was open he probably would be able to hear the chirps of the morning birds. He sits up and slightly tiredly rubs his eyes for a moment before dropping said hands down to his lap. He glances around himself as his mind clears reminding him of where he is. He takes off the covers from his body getting up and heads to leave the room wondering if Near is awake.

When his door is opened he finds the hallway only having a few members of the Shadows walking around.

They seem to be either just starting the day or heading to their rooms to get some rest possibly just ending the day.

Mello checks but he doesn't see Near or Matt just yet. He questions if they are even up yet and checks the time.

Nine thirty in the morning.

Yeah at least Near is usually up by now.

Mello leaves closing the door behind himself and he heads towards Near's room to try to figure out if he really is awake. He stops as the door opens with Near walking out himself. He smiles at the sight of the other only to move closer.

Near turns to look to him giving a smile to the blonde. "Good morning." He greets him and Mello smiles a little more.

"Good morning." Mello greets back. "Sleep well?"

Near gives him a nod. "Yup. What about you?"

"I did." Mello confirms to him.

The two turn as Matt comes out still looking a little tired but still rested.

Mello wonders if a part of the reason is because the red head doesn't have as many games as he usually does which usually keeps him up late. "Looks like you had a good sleep." He mentions to the other who nods.

"Yup. I couldn't stay up as late as I used to." Matt admits with a slight shrug.

"Let's head for breakfast." Near suggests to the two of them.

"Where is breakfast?" Matt inquires meeting Near's eyes through his goggle lenses. "Do we make our own?"

"We can or we can join the Shadows as breakfast is made in the morning for everyone who is up and wants it." Near explains to them smiling to himself at the memories of enjoying it with them.

"Then let's go." Mello suggests in which they head off to do so.

Near takes them to the room with many tables where breakfast is being served and eaten. He leads them to show them how it works as it's almost like a buffet.

They settle at a table with a few other members who don't mind them joining at all even allowing them to join their conversation. They give their thoughts on what would be the best pet to have.

Most of them at the table answer dogs or cats. Mello chose cats because they just do their own thing, Near chose dogs as he finds himself more drawn to them, and Matt picked cats since they would bug him less when he was working or playing games.

It was around the even mark between cats and dogs with one or two preferring rabbits or other such pets.

Andrew walks into the room and looks around until he spots Near. He heads over to him in which the table turns to him going quiet as they notice him coming up. "Near I need you to come to the main room of the base." He tells them seeing that he timed it perfectly as they are pretty much done breakfast. He glances to Mello who stands to come too. "Just Near."

"What!?" Mello questions looking at Andrew then he turns his head to Near who places a gentle hand on his arm.

Near is twirling a strand of hair around one of his fingers. "It'll be okay Mello." He then heads off with Andrew while Mello grumbles at this.

Mello sits back down though not wanting to upset Near. He also knows that Near trusts the group so there isn't any reason to really worry. He figures that they probably just want to talk about everything that is happening. He glances to his plate as Matt gets a conversation about video games started with the members at the table.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

Andrew nods when he sees that all three of the siblings have gathered together. "Okay. We can get down to business." He settles on one of the free seats facing the siblings.

Near settles in the other free chair by his siblings. "What happened Andrew?" He inquires and Andrew pulls put a folded piece of paper.

"This. It doesn't change that we will still do whatever you need us to do to help but we thought you should know about it." Andrew hands it over to Silver who is sitting in the middle.

Silver takes it and as his siblings lean closer to his shoulders to take a look at the paper that he unfolds.

They all silently read the words fond on the paper once it is unfolded.

You have twenty four hours to hand over the royal bloodline or we will attack with full force. However you will be spared if you hand over what we want. An address is provided below where you can hand what we want over. If nothing happens or you come to give a refusal we will even burn down every building that we have to in order to get it.

Silvers hands clench the paper so tightly it shakes slightly. "Damn them. They talk about us like we are things to own."

Near gently reaches out and places a hand over his brothers own trying to be assuring. "It'll be okay. A solution will be found."

Rai nods in agreement even making a small sound to confirm it at the same time.

Silver calms down with a slight sigh. "Yeah. I'm sure that there is a solution." He agrees making his siblings glad to hear this.

"We have already begun looking for solutions which are going on as we speak." Andrew informs them getting the threes attention back to him. "Indeed some kind of countermeasure will be found. If any of you have any ideas that might help then feel free to inform us."

The three slightly nod and with this they are allowed to head away with Andrew keeping the note.

Near finds Mello and Matt again so they can head back to their apartment.

Mello looks to Near as he approaches wanting to know what that was all about but Near smiles it away. He decides that he'll talk to Near back at the apartment.

So with goodbyes for now, Andrew made sure to have any phone number they had even if it was personal cellphones, the three head off back to the apartment for now.

On the way there Mello links hands with Near causing him to glance to the blonde beside him.

Mello just smiles at Near as they continue to walk in which Near gives a smile back to him.

Once they get back to where their apartment is they head inside. Matt settles on the couch while Mello and Near head to the bedroom. They head inside with Mello letting Near go along in first; so the blonde can make sure that the door is closed.

Near glances back upon hearing the door shut.

"Did something bad happen?" Mello inquires after approaching closer to the other.

"Nothing to worry about." Near simply tells him but the other frowns at this response.

"So something did happen." Mello stares into Near's eyes but they look guarded at the moment making him hard to read.

"Please drop it Mello." Near stands there looking back keeping his voice and gaze guarded.

"I just want to help you." Mello tells him taking a step closer. "Why are you suddenly stopping me from do so? Why can't I help you?"

"I asked you to drop it." Near demands making Mello clench his teeth feeling anger bubble up inside of him.

"You need to answer my questions Near!" Mello slightly snaps though Near doesn't flinch instead just raising a hand to twirl a strand of his hair. "Tell me why you're suddenly cutting me off like this!"

"Mello that is enough! I told you that there is nothing to worry about! But you just keep trying to push my buttons. Tonight I'm staying on the couch. We're done for tonight." Near heads out of the room leaving a shocked blonde behind as he is out of the room before Mello snaps back to reality to try to call for him.

"God fucking damn it!" Mello snarls to himself slightly gripping his hair only to let go to pace the room each stride with anger mixed with frustration.

Matt turns as Near walks by as he pauses in playing his game. "Did something happen between you two?" He inquires to the other male.

"Not now Matt." Near decides to head to the kitchen but pauses before doing so. "Oh and tonight the couch is mine." He heads away after that.

Matt sits there for a moment feeling worried at this. "What happened between you two?" He can't help but wonder to himself almost whispering his words. "Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

Mello stayed away in the bedroom in which it was Matt's responsibility to take food to him.

Matt knocks on the door holding the stew that was made only to open the door.

Mello is laying on the bed staring at a book but Matt can tell he's not actually reading it.

Matt comes over to beside the bed. "I brought food." His voice makes the blonde jump only to turn to him with a thanks. "By the way I need to ask." He begins as his friend takes the bowl. "Did you and Near get into a fight?"

"Something like that." Mello slightly glances away at this. "Just leave it right now. We're going to have a little bit of space and I'm going to try to talk to him in the morning."

Matt lets out a breathe of worry at this. "Well okay but if you need to talk I am here." He only gets a nod in response so for now he leaves giving the blonde time to call him back… He isn't called back so he heads out. He sighs to himself after he closes the door. "Maybe it's stress?" He wonders to himself though he heads off trying to leave it for now.

Meanwhile…..

"Andrew!"

Andrew turns upon hearing his name being called. He notices two of his men heading over injured. "What happened?" He questions worriedly at the sight.

"They were jumped." One of the Shadows helping to support an injured member explains to Andrew. "Those that did this said that it's a warning."

Andrew clenches his teeth at this already having a good guess as to why this happened. "Get them to those who have medical experience here."

They nod and head to do so while Andrew pulls out his phone texting the cellphone he got Near when he visited.

Near thanks him for telling him and that he hopes that they will recover soon.

"I hope so too." Andrew mostly says to himself looking away from his phone. "We don't have much time left." He sighs at this. "This is bad."

Awhile later back at the apartment…..

True to his word Near took the couch that night alone in the living room.

"I'm sorry." Words were spoken softly into the darkness of the apartment in one of the rooms.

The next morning…..

Mello heads down having been unable to really sleep so he's up pretty early. He pauses by the living room and takes a deep breath before stepping into it. "Hey Near. You up?" He heads over to the couch about to start trying to get him to talk to him… Only to freeze when he finds no Near with only a note left. He picks it up to read it over.

I have made my decision to leave. You cannot stop me and please don't go looking for me. This is my choice and nothing you say can stop me. Goodbye.

Mello drops the paper in shock after reading it. "No!" He hurries outside and glances around but can't tell which way he could have gone off in. "Near!" He calls out the others name into the early morning air.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen:

"To think this would happen." A male says looking to the one in front of him bound to a chair by ropes.

"You will honor my request." Near tells the male staring right into his eyes. "I've told you what I wanted for me turning myself in."

The male pauses for a moment with an almost sigh. "You've made it quite clear. And your request will be honored. Now let's get that healing blood."

"Prove it to me." Near demands making the man pause before he actually sighs time.

The man pulls out a cell phone and speaks into it making a quick call. "Call off all attacks and they are to not be touched." He orders before hanging up.

"Thank you." Near thanks the man who just grunts in response to him. He feels confident in that it will work out okay. He knows that he's going to have to put his trust in human capabilities to take him down. He knows that things have advanced since then so it won't be the same as before.

"Why focus on only one group?" The man asks Near as the equipment is brought in for what is going to happen. "You could have easily took off or hid again."

"Contrary to what your belief seems to be humans happen to want to protect those that they care for. Even going to extreme lengths to do so." Near informs the man who ends up chuckling at him.

"Sure, Sure." The man checks if the machine is ready and Near turns to it.

The machine is on a stand with a blood sucking machine hooked up to a blood pumping machine. It is create to transfer blood from one person to another.

Near takes an almost silent shaky breath at seeing this. He's used this machine before back when he was younger as his family was big on helping if they could. He isn't scared of the machine, but he is a little nervous as he doesn't know if they'll take too much blood or anything. He also hasn't used a machine like this in quite a while. He watches as the machine is hooked up to him.

All the while the other male is also hooked up to it.

In no time blood can be seen coming from Near and feeding into the male who lets out a pleased breath, in a red stream through see-through tubes.

Near's eyes flicker to the man who looks to be improving even being able to sit more properly as this goes on. He can't move to stop the draining so he has to trust that they will stop before they end up killing him. He closes his eyes softly trying to not think about the fact that this could very well be his final moments alive.

Back with the others…

Andrew sighs heavily looking at the note running a hand through his hair from front to back. "God fucking damn it." He grumbles dropping his hand to seemingly collapse against his legs. "I should have known that he'd do something like this."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Rai asks slightly shaking with worry while her other brother hugs her close to comfort her.

"We have to go after him!" Mello demands of them but Matt is the one that speaks up this time.

"We don't even know where they could have even taken him."

Mello growls through clenched teeth at this reminder.

Andrew turns to look to Silver. "Sin. Please try to reach him using your connection with him." He slightly pleads to the other twin who nods only to close his eyes.

Rai watches her brother as everyone waits to see if there will be any progress from that.

After a little bit Silver's eyes snap open with a gasp.

Andrew straightens and is at attention when this happened. "What is it? Silver? What's going on? Did you see something? Did Near tell you something?"

"It's already begun..." Silver slightly lets out a shaky breath at this.

"Begun? What has begun?" Mello asks standing up to his feet wanting answers.

"They're transferring Nears blood into their leader." Silver explains to them making them all gasp upon hearing this piece of news.

"We have to stop this!" Mello demands slamming a foot down onto the floor out of anger and worry for Near. "We have to save him!"

"We currently have no idea where they are." Andrew reminds Mello of this fact.

"I'm trying. But so far we have no idea." Silver tells them gaining their attention as they look to him. "Near was blindfolded when he was taken to the location."

Mello growls and grumbles pacing for a few moments before stopping kicking at the ground in frustration. "God Fucking Damn It!" He ends up pausing when he thinks of something and turns to look to his red headed gamer friend. "Matt can you hack into cameras in that area and try to follow the vehicle that took off with Near? Maybe we can figure out where they took him."

"I'll do my best." Matt hurries off to begin working, as his bag with his laptop is set in a different spot, and Mello lets out a heavy breath.

"Please let us get there in time." Mello whispers to himself and turns to glance out of a window in worry that they won't make it… That he won't be able to see Near alive ever again.

Matt manages to pull up the cameras in the area that Near was taken and shows it on a TV screen.

Everyone there watches as Near is blindfolded by black fabric only to be put in a black van. They watch as said black van drives off in which Matt quickly switches cameras to be able to follow them.

This goes on for a bit until they disappear into a tunnel.

"There is two exits that I can see from the map I have here." Matt informs them and Mello is the first to speak up.

"If I wanted to avoid any possible cameras from buildings or even possible road cameras I'd go somewhere that is less busy. Look for an area away from a main area."

Matt nods and takes a look then switches the camera to show the exit where there isn't as many cameras.

Sure enough the van comes out of there heading along down the road so they continue to follow it. The van ends up going into a wooded area out of any cameras view.

"That's as far as I can track them." Matt explains to them hoping they won't be upset.

"That's good enough thank you." Andrew tells Matt who relaxes at this. "Let's get going. We are moving out immediately!"

The shadows are quick to hurry to go with Matt, Mello and the siblings following. They let the siblings come along knowing that neither will accept sitting around plus they can help with injuries.

"We're coming Near. Just hang on." Mello whispers to himself staring out the window as he does so.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen:

They make it to the spot that they last saw where Near was being taken away. They come to a park leaving the cars on as they hop out to take a look around. They try to figure out down which path could the group have gone down with Near.

Silver is leaning against one of the cars with his eyes closed obviously reaching out to Near so they can communicate through their minds. He's hoping that maybe they'll be able to figure out which way they might have gone in.

Mello crouches down on the dirt road that leads off to the side. He inspects the tire tracks as he tries to figure out how old or recent they are.

Matt is sitting in the car he was in using his laptop trying to think of any way he can figure out anything helpful.

Andrew is sending pairs of people to check each path that they can to try to find out if one could be where Near was taken.

Mello bites his lip as worry bubbles up inside of himself as the thought that at this rate they might not make it comes up. He releases his lip and gets up to stand up straight. He follows down the road a little deciding that his time is better served taking a quick check for anything possibly useful. He takes a look at any buildings that he can see. He compares them in his head for any possibilities that they might be what they're looking for. He finds that none of them hold any good chance that Near would be there. He heads back to where the others are waiting also believing that if they wanted to not be found so quickly they probably are further away from the city.

"We're going to try further down the road." Andrew tells the blonde when he returns to the group.

Mello nods in agreement to this. "Yes. Let us go."

Everyone heads back into the cars and they drive a little slowly down the road keeping their eyes open. They are checking out everything that they are going by in hope that they'll notice something. They just need one clue to try to help them lead in the right direction. They want anything that might tell them where they have to go in order to save the one that they care about.

Mello is keeping notes in his head about every single building no matter if there is no chance Near would be held captive there.

It's starting to seem like this road stretches on forever and there are so many buildings all along the way mostly farms.

With every building that they pass by the worry within Mello is rising even more that he almost feels sick from it. But even so he keeps it up and makes note of every single building.

No that's an ordinary farm.

No that's looks to just be an old couples home.

No that one is a farm with its doors open as they let the cows out.

Nope that one's a church.

No way is it that one it's a shed that's way too small for what this group wants.

Uh no that one is under construction so we can still see the inside of it.

Nope no way can it be that one that's where the cows are being milked.

Then bam it was like a sudden burst of hope. It must be that one.

Upon spotting it Mello slightly raised his head in hope.

It's got a large barn with some people moving about around it but none of them look like farmers. There is also a home with some that have guns or possible guns are wandering around like they have certain cycles.

"There!" Mello calls out and the others take a closer look to the building that they are coming up to the turn to.

"That's definitely it." Silver confirms as he scans the area of that place. "I'm going to guess that they are in the house. There's more guards there."

Mello gives a soft sound with his nod of agreement.

"We'll need to park away from that area then try to find a way in." Andrew tells them taking the turn in the opposite direction.

Mello notices one person glance their way but when they went in the opposite direction that person turned away from it. He clenches his teeth as he can't wait to get in there and save Near.

Andrew and the others find a deserted area to park then head back the way of the area Mello had spotted. They all take a look trying to find a way inside of the compound.

Mello is making notes of where every single person and what their cycles seem to be. He turns noticing that there seems to be a certain way to dress for each area. "So each area has its ranks and who can enter where." He tells the others.

"So maybe we can get one of their outfits or more. Have someone or a few sneak into there. Find Near and save him. The rest of us can take care of the others." Rai offers as an idea then turns noticing four soldier looking men are in a slightly more secluded area. "There." She gestures to them and four of the men sneak off in that direction.

The four men start with those in the back using their guns to knock them out then hurriedly doing it to the other four. They drag them into the bushes to get them to the others.

The four knocked out men are stripped down to their underwear while Mello, Matt, Andrew and Rai put on their clothes.

Rai is using a hat and two hair ties, borrowed from a female Shadows member, to help hide her white hair.

"Okay. We'll sneak around and get a better look for any possible entrances." Rai tells them turning to the group.

"The rest will provide as a distraction." Andrew adds in agreement and Silver grabs his scythe holding it at the ready.

Silver is grinning holding the weapon he knows how to use the best. "I can easily get their attention."

"Right. Then you lead them away from the house." Andrew nods to this. "Once it is time." He turns back to the other three. "Let us go."

The four wearing the disguises move into the compound and with their outfits are not drawing attention to themselves. They keep their walk casual and soon make it close to the house but don't move past the broken fence. They notice as they move away the guards that watched them seem to relax before turning away.

Andrew signals with a shiny piece of metal to the others in which Silver moves into view.

"Hey!" Silver calls out getting nearby guards attention.

"Wait how'd you get out?!" One guard questions in shock.

"No. It can't be. Another one?!" Another guard gasps slightly.

"Either way get him!" A third shouts and the other two move in getting their weapons ready… When… The rest of the Shadows hurry out attacking.

Guards around the compound are drawn that way to try to fight off the attack.

"We will fight through you if we have to!" Silver shouts spinning in an attack as he slashes one of the guards arms making him drop his weapon.

Seeing an opening the four take it and head into the house to try to hurry to find Near.

…

Near finds himself being pulled into unconsciousness and the last thing he hears is a somewhat familiar renewed laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen:

Mello, Matt, Andrew and Rai walk along through the house trying to act casual to try to not draw attention to themselves.

There is some still in the house though they don't seem to really notice the four right away.

They head upstairs figuring that it must be where Near had been taken to. They pause for a moment upon hearing a laughter.

Mello dashes towards the sound upon hearing it and he finds himself facing a door. He tries the door knob but finds it locked. "For fucking fucks sake!" He curses in anger at this.

"Stand back!" Andrew warns in which the other three move to let him through. He does a quick kick against the door managing to kick it in.

The sight before them is Near tied up and connected to a machine connected to another who is grinning widely.

Mello moves quickly and gets Near unhooked from the machine.

Matt and Andrew both move to take down anyone that is currently in the room along with them.

Rai on the other hand has hurried over to the man that was hooked up to the machine to try to stop him.

Mello also unties Near quickly catching him as he falls limply. "Near?!" He gently shakes him trying to get him to respond. "Hey. Near come on. Wake up. Please. Please wake up!" He shifts Near and presses his ear against Near's chest listening for his heartbeat. He lets out a slight breath of relief hearing a rather faint heartbeat sound. He raises his head at hearing this. He is still very worried about Near even if he is still slightly alive.

"Mello!" Andrew calls getting his attention. "Get Near out of here. And take Rai with you." He orders knocking the one he is fighting against a wall to knock him unconscious.

Mello nods and looks for Rai only to spot her getting knocked back by someone else.

He stands over Rai. "Finally my time has come and I shall rule over the world!" He laughs tilting his head back as he does so.

Andrew tackles the man giving Mello enough time to grab onto Rai's wrist tugging her in trying to get her to come along.

Rai hurries along go with Mello who is carrying Near bridal style after letting go of the younger girl. She follows him as they rush to get out of the house wanting to get Near away from this place.

Andrew and Matt stay back to try to stop the two still conscious in the room from following the other two who are escaping.

Mello leads Rai straight out remembering the way that they had taken to get to where they were.

Rai has her pistol drawn ready to shoot as needed. She does fire at one person who does charge at them but isn't on their side. She gets him in the leg causing him to collapse from being shot. She hurries along still following after Mello.

The two of them skid to a stop when two rather large men step out in front of them blocking the path that they had been going down.

"You will not pass." One man warns in his deep voice with a deep dark growl rumbling in his chest.

"Give the boy to us and we don't have to do this hard way." The other tells them cracking his knuckles as he speaks in a less deep voice than the other who is at his side currently.

Rai starts to raise her gun but one of the men charge at her only making her get knocked off of her feet as he's quick to move his foot to trip her. She falls on her back with her hat tumbling off, which causes the two to pause upon seeing the colour of her hair.

"What?! A third one!?" The deep voiced man questions in shock upon seeing this. "Just how many of you are there!?"

Rai sits up clutching her gun as she smirks at the two of them. "Heh. Wouldn't you like to know?" She aims her gun and fires shooting one man in the shoulder getting a slight call of pain. She hurries to her feet as the shot got the man closest to her to back off. She gently pushes Mello in one direction getting him to keep going. She turns shooting the other man in the shoulder then upper thigh before chasing after the blonde holding her brother in his arms.

"After them!" The man only shot in the shoulder shouts and the two do their best to chase after them… One slower than the other due to the shot to his thigh…

Mello and Rai are heading towards some patch of woods hoping to lose them in there as they are smaller than those two men. They dash in through a bush heading into a part of the woods that looks to be smaller. They fit quite well through the trees.

Rai takes a moment to glance back to see if they are still being followed with her gun at the ready. She notices that they are indeed still being followed so she slightly raises the gun.

"Rai!" Mello calls as he pauses to turn when he realizes that she isn't beside him anymore. He has turned around to look to her as he wants to try to help in keeping her safe for those Near cares for as well as Near himself. "What are you waiting for?"

"Go." Rai tells him keeping her gun raised as she remains facing the two men slightly struggling towards them. "I'll handle them. Don't worry about me." She aims her gun shooting at them before quickly reloading as she runs out of bullets.

Mello hesitates though as he doesn't want to leave her behind.

"GO!" Rai demands slightly glancing back to him as her shooting slowed the men a little. She then speaks again when Mello is about to try to talk her into just following him. "You need to get my brother to safety. I trust you to do so. We have to save him." Her gaze turns pleadingly. "Please. Please do that for all of us."

Finally Mello gives a nod then turns heading away deeper into the wooded area.

Rai feels relief upon seeing Mello leave and turns back glaring at the men who have gotten closer. She prepares to shoot again. "Now, it's just you and me boys." She begins to fire in their direction trying to get out as many rounds as possible to try to stop them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen:

Mello is still running even as his breaths are coming out harshly. He needs to get Near to safety wanting to try to help the other. He skids to a stop coming to a slight cliff like area and a few loose rocks he disturbed tumble down the steep slope. He glances down it a little uncertain before glancing back the way he had come. He finally looks to Near and takes a deep breath. He braves the slope and crouches so he can safely slide down it. He keeps the platinum haired boy with him as he slides down the slope.

At the last little bit he stumbles almost losing his balance however thanks to a well-placed tree, that he bumps his shoulder against, he catches his balance.

With his balance restored he hurries away just a little further deciding that soon he will be far enough. He is also getting a little tired from this so he will need to break soon anyways.

After escaping just a little further Mello finally slows down to take a break.

He gently lowers himself down to sit on his knees trying to catch his breath. He looks to Near and takes a little time to look him over. He wants to try to help him. He gently touches his cheek with the back of three of his fingers. "Near?" He is hoping that the other would respond to him however he doesn't get any answer. "Please be okay in the end." He closes his eyes and lowers his head down gently touching their foreheads together and his breath stutters slightly when their foreheads touch. "I miss you." He whispers to the other as he sits there holding him close. "Please make it out of this." He stays there for a bit longer before raising his head opening his eyes halfway. "I'll give you whatever you want if you'll just make it out alive." He whispers to him ever so quietly so that only Near would be able to hear… Even if he technically couldn't not even conscious. He keeps Near close and waits there for now wanting to hide here for a bit. He hopes that the others will finish soon.

Meanwhile…..

Andrew slams the final man down with a harsh grip on the back of his neck. He straightens from being hunched over releasing the one he had just taken down. He is brushing his hands together as he does so like he's getting rid of dust or dirt. He glances around himself indeed confirming that all of them have been taken care of now.

Matt is kicking the head of a man that he has knocked down to knock him out.

That seems to be the last of them at least from the ones here.

The leader had gotten away and had gone somewhere while his minions kept the others busy… Though Andrew isn't sure where that could be.

"We'll need to try to find their leader and stop him before anything bad happens." Andrew tells the others who are there with him and on his side; seeing as how some others had run in to join them during the fight. "Let's move out."

The rest follow him as they head out.

Andrew observes how there is some that are still being taken care of. He also notices how as expected some of the Shadows were defeated as some of the enemy were defeated. He sees some members trying to help in first aid making him hope that they don't have any casualties. He glances around trying to figure out where the boss went or where Mello would have ran off in. He hurries to help a Shadow member who is currently losing the battle as soon as he sees it. He uses the element of surprise and slams a punch to the side of the enemies head successfully knocking him out. "You okay?" He asks turning to look to the tomboy girl that had been struggling.

The woman nods breathing heavily and bleeding from some of her injuries. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." Andrew looks for anyone else who needs help and sees a few who do indeed need help. He turns to Matt. "Find out if you can figure out where their leader went and take John with you to help. The rest of you if you're not too badly injured help our friends out." He then rushes to go help more members of his group.

Matt nods and heads off with the male John to try to figure things out as the rest focus on helping out their fellow Shadows.

Silver slashes down another enemy who had tried to get him with a final charge. He's taken injuries but can still fight. He turns looking around in case there is another enemy for him to face and take down. He notices Matt and John breaking away from the group in which he is quick to go after them and join them. "Where are you going?" He inquires as he hasn't really been able to get into contact with his slightly younger brother so he is quite worried.

"We are trying to figure out where their leader has gone to." Matt explains and Silver nods upon hearing their current quest.

"I'll come along."

Matt nods at Silver's words knowing that Silver will see this as a good opportunity to try to find out where his brother went as well. He also understands that the other is concerned that the leader may have gone after his brother to possibly hurt or kill him... If that hasn't happened already…

The three continue dashing in search for the leader.

Elsewhere…..

Rai smirks as she glances around at her fallen enemies.

A little smoke is coming from her as she had been rapid firing.

She brings it up close enough so she can blow the smoke away like blowing out a candle. She doesn't notice the two at a higher vantage point watching her. She places her weapon where it needs to be since she is currently done with taking the enemies down.

"We should go sir. It's time to do what we've wanted for a good long while." A voice speaks quietly not wishing to bring any attention to their position. The person beside the other turns to the one still watching Rai from their vantage point.

The other is silent for a few moments watching as Rai turns then heads off to go to try to find Mello. He finally turns away at this. "Yes. The rest will be a bit busy taking care of the others. They won't realize what's happening before it will be too late."

With that the two take off away from where Rai had been headed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter nineteen:

"Are you sure that we shouldn't take care of them?" A man driving a car asks glancing in the rear-view mirror to the one sitting in the back.

"Yes. They can keep them busy and we'll begin to take what rightfully belongs to me." The man responds staring out the window as they drive along. "Forget about them for right now. They are of no threat to us."

The man currently driving nods softly as his eyes flicker back to looking through the windshield of the slick black car. "Of course sir."

"And our starting point shall be this very city. Soon it'll fall into my hands where I can play with it as I please like putty." The man in the back seat looks down for only a moment before looking back out the window. His hand clenching into a fist as his lips turn upwards in a rather wide smirk.

"All yours sir." The driver agrees finding his own lips curling up in the most devious way of smirking. "Yours and no one else's'. And we'll stand under your command for as long as you wish us to."

"I know you will." The man confirms dropping his fisted hand down onto his lap. His heart pounding in excitement and slight anxiousness about finally getting to the point where he can get what he has desired for so long.

As they continue to drive the city grows closer and closer making the excitement build along with it.

Elsewhere…..

Mello turns hearing a bush behind him rustle. He keeps Near protected by shielding him with his own body as best as he possibly can right now. He finds himself slightly holding his breathe awaiting for whoever it is will come out. His heart slightly pounding in his head and for a moment he swears that the world around himself has stilled.

All of it as the tense moment envelopes him almost making him want to shout for it all to end.

Lucky for him it does end rather soon when who it had been that made the noise just a moment earlier.

Mello finds his shoulders falling from their raised in tense position upon seeing who it is. He even lets out a breath feeling like he can breathe once more. His heart slowly calming down so it is no longer pounding within his head. "Oh thank God, it's just you."

"Were you expecting someone else?" Rai lightly teases with a small smile then she hurries around the blonde wanting to check on her brother herself. She falls into a crouch right by her brother while Mello turns to look to the other as well. "He doesn't look too good." She notes a little quietly to herself in which the blonde currently holding Near nods in agreement.

"What can we do to help him?" Mello inquires in which Rai takes a look around herself. He blinks slightly tilting his head as he wonders what she is doing or well thinking of doing.

"I need something sharp." Rai tells him turning back to look into his eyes. "It's a bit uncertain if it will actually work but I think that it's worth a shot."

Mello doesn't have to ask her what it is she thinks might work. He is smart enough to figure it out once she had said that first sentence. He nods knowing that it might be one of their best chances to save Near with them being limited to any way to help him. He tries to think of anything that he has that might help with this though he doesn't think that he has anything.

Rai glances through the trees as best as she can trying to see if she can spot any houses or buildings that might have something that they can use. "This way." She gets up to her feet turning back to the blonde. "Follow me."

Mello nods in agreement getting up still holding Near in his arms. He dashes along behind Rai as they hurry off towards a building that she has spotted or figured out where it is. He slows to a stop when Rai does so when they reach one window of the place.

Rai takes a moment to inspect the glass on the window before nodding softly to herself. "It looks fragile enough." She puts one of her fists to be held against the palm of her other hand raising her elbow up to the window. She uses the grip on her fisted hand to give an extra boost as she smashes the window with her elbow.

It works as the window shatters coming down in pieces that land both inside and outside of the building.

Rai is quick to drop her hands to her sides then bending down as she reaches grabbing one of the more larger pieces of the now broken window on the ground. She holds it like it's some kind of knife before bringing her wrist up slightly pressing the sharp side against her skin. With one swift cut blood comes to the surface of the wound dripping down her wrist falling off to the ground. She brings the wound closer to Near's mouth as she drops the shard of glass she had used. She doesn't care at all where that glass shard lands as she is more focused on trying to help her brother before it is too late.

Mello helps her to open Near's mouth enough for her to press her wound against it trying to get him to drink her healing blood.

Meanwhile Matt, Silver and John head over to Andrew who is helping to take care of the currently remaining members.

Andrew turns as they come on over to him. "What happened?" He asks feeling worry rise up within him spotting their worried and slightly somber faces. "Did you find him?"

Matt shakes his head closing his eyes softly as he does so. He wants to sigh but holds back on doing so.

Silver lowers his head keeping one hand gripping the handle of his scythe. "He managed to get away. He's not anywhere."

"So sorry sir. We've failed to find and catch him." John adds keeping his head down enough to hide his face.

"Don't blame yourselves." Andrew tells them giving each of them a gentle smile each. "We'll figure things out. We'll still find him." He pauses when his cellphone goes off in which he pulls it out to answer it. "Hello friend what can I help you with right now?" He asks in hopes that this might be news about the leader that they are searching for. He almost drops his cell when his grip on it loosens in slight surprise at hearing the news that the other has to tell him.

Silver, Matt and John all look worried now as they look to Andrew's face.

"What is it?" Silver questions him in concern as he also brings his free hand up clenching it in a light fist to be by his chest. "Did something happen?"

"The leader is going to the city." Andrew informs them making them all gasp upon hearing this.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty:

"We have to stop him!" Matt speaks up in fear and worry. "Who knows what damage he could do out there! He's also already got a head start!"

Andrew nods in agreement. "Yes I do agree to that. I will be sending some members after them. We've taken out a great deal of numbers here alone."

Matt and the others nod in agreement to that.

"Silver you try to find where Near, Rai and Mello went off to." Andrew speaks turning to look to the slightly older twin that he is speaking to. He turns away after Silver nods then heads off to go to try to find the three. "You two will be with me. I'll need the extra hands and Matt you will help by trying to find them using the city cameras." He takes those two after they nod in agreement to that idea. He gathers those that can come along while leaving some here to try to help those of their own that are injured. He takes them to one of their vehicles where they hurry inside. He ignites the engine and takes off heading quickly back towards the city. He just hopes that they won't be too late to stop this evil man.

Matt is sitting in the back quickly typing away on a laptop he had in there just in case. His eyes, hidden behind orange lensed goggles, dart back and forth as he quickly reads the text on the screen.

Elsewhere…..

After a little bit Rai pulls back so she doesn't die. She knows that Near especially would not be happy at all if he found out she almost killed herself or did indeed kill herself in order to save him. She does not wish to upset her brother especially not in such a way like that. She doesn't even worry about her own wound as she watches her older brother hoping that he will open his eyes any moment now. Her heart twisting in almost desperate hope for her brother to just give her some sort of sign that what she has tried has indeed worked in helping him. She finds herself silently pleading to her brother within her head despite that he won't be able to hear her thoughts let alone answer to her silent pleads.

Mello rips a part of his shirt off and uses it as a bandage to help stop the bleeding.

"Thanks." Rai thanks him in which he nods in response.

The two of them turn to Near in hope that they have made it in time to save him.

There are a few tense yet silent seconds that tick on by.

It almost feels like the entire world is holding its breath along with them as they await the results of their attempt to save their dear Near.

After a few such seconds Near coughs a little which causes the two to perk up in hope that they have been successful. Once the coughing is done said boy shifts his head slightly bringing the other twos hopes to spike.

"Near?" Mello questions with his tone so full of hope as he watches for any other signs that his dearest love will be okay.

Finally Near's eyes blink open just enough for his eyes to sigh and the whole world gives a breath of relief along with Mello and Rai.

"Brother!" Rai has tears forming in her eyes upon seeing that her older brother is actually waking up.

Mello has already let some tears fall from his eyes and he hugs his beloved close sobbing. He no longer cares if he's sobbing and crying out in public in the open.

Rai joins in the hug as she lets the tears fall down her cheeks from her eyes.

Slowly Near manages to bring an arm around both of them each with his heart soaring at seeing them okay. He closes his eyes softly as he enjoys this moment with two people that he cares about.

Silver on the other hand is trying to track down where in the world Mello and Rai took Near to. He is trying to map out a possible route within his head as he jogs around looking for any signs or clues on where to go. His head turning one way then turning to the other way as he keeps going. "Come on you guys. Please have left a sign or anything. Just something to try to help me find you." He pauses in his rushing around upon hearing a groan making him turn in the direction that it had come from. He heads in that direction keeping himself cautious just in case that it is a foe rather than a friend. He slows as he comes upon the scene with a few enemies knocked to the ground a few slightly groaning in pain.

They don't seem to be fully there or are knocked out cold or even dead.

Silver turns and continues down the path that follows where the gun shells from what he knows is Rai's gun are lying on the ground. He continues down this path keeping his eyes and ears alert for any other signs of where they could have gone off to. He isn't sure if they kept going in a straight line or not. He slows to a pause after a little of walking in which he looks around himself. He notices a building and decides that they might have gone off in that direction so he heads off that way himself. He just hopes that he really is going in the right direction to find them. He keeps going as his heart pounds in hope upon approaching closer and closer to the building that he had spotted. He finds his pace starting to speed up a little as his hopefulness grows as he gets even closer to said building. "Please be here. Oh please please please." He pleads quietly under his breath as his eyes scan around the area in high hopes that he will see someone anywhere. He will even accept someone who isn't who he's looking for so long as they can tell him if they've seen where the three that he is looking for went off in. He can see at least a figure or two in which he picks up the pace so at this point he is full on running towards them. His heart pounding in hope that he has finally found them.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty one:

Rai turns hearing the footsteps. "Silver!" She calls spotting her other brother causing the other two currently there with her to turn as well.

Silver is quick to hug them as he feels great relief that they are okay and are alive. "Oh thank the heavens you are okay!" His tone shows just how relieved he is to be able to see them again.

"What happened while I was out?" Near inquires in curiosity actually wanting to know what has happened.

"We rescued you and got you away from where the danger was. Rai took care of some of the enemies who were following us they we met back up again. She also healed you with her own healing blood." Mello explains at least what he knows so far.

"The rest took care of as many as possible but the leader managed to get away. He's headed for the city. No doubt to try to take control of it. They are trying to track where he is and some have gone to go after him to try to stop him." Silver explains things a little more to him.

Near looks worried upon hearing this. "Then let's help them stop them."

"Let's get you all back to where everyone else is first and we'll see what we can do from there." Silver suggests and the others nod in agreement to that idea.

They all get up to their feet with Near being helped a little by Mello and Rai for now though he should be fine soon. They begin heading off in the direction that they need to go in to get back to the others. They arrive and those that can hurry over to them happy to see them all alright.

"You made it!"

"Welcome back!"

"It's so good to see you all alive and okay!"

"Oh thank god!"

Near, Mello and Rai glance to the group taking in the damage worriedly.

"It'll be okay." One of the members assure them as they all notice the worry on the threes faces. "We should get going if we want to catch up to Andrew.

"I'm having Andrew get Matt to send us the coordinates or at least a signal we can follow to my phone." One of the not as injured members informs them and he is holding a cell phone in one of his hands.

"Go with him." One of the slightly more injured members tell them gesturing her head towards the one with the cell phone. "We'll be fine. But you can help stop things from taking a nasty turn out there in the city."

The group of four nod and follow the member with the phone in his hand getting in the car that he takes them to.

They soon are all driving towards the city with the one with the phone getting the directions ready for when they will reach the city.

The four are sitting in the back with the two members sitting up front. Near and Mello are sitting together with Rai and Silver behind them.

Near looks back to his siblings to include them in the question he is about to ask along with Mello. "Any ideas on what way we can stop this evil leader now?" He knows that it's his fault that this happened even though he had only wanted to stop those he care about from getting hurt. He is willing to try to help stop this evil man now.

"Cut him up?" Silver suggests holding up his scythe like he's showing it to them all.

"Shoot him?" Rai suggests holding up her gun.

Near hums thoughtfully at these suggestions and he twirls a strand of hair around one of his fingers. "Hmmm." He blinks as it comes to him causing him to also stop in twirling his hair leaving it wrapped around his finger. "I think I got it. Why not both?" He suggests in which the others seem to get an idea of where their brother is going with this. "If we can get him down then we can pull our victory out from under him and who knows he might not even see it coming."

"Especially coming from us who he might think will run and hide." Silver speaks in agreement to that as he and his sister lower their weapons.

"Ha!" Rai throws her head back with a wide smirk crossing across her lips. "He's got another thing coming if he thinks that we are just a bunch of cowards! He is so wrong if he thinks we will tuck our tails between our legs like defeated dogs. We've still got bite left in us and we are ready to unleash it."

"Damn straight." Mello speaks up in agreement to that finding himself grinning to all of this. He believes that this could actually turn out to be fun as the final showdown is coming upon them it seems.

"Take a left."

The four turn back to where they are going as they hear the member sitting in the passenger seat informs the one who is driving. They have now just noticed that they have arrived to the city meaning that the battle inches closer and closer.

"Here we go. Be ready." Mello mostly says to himself though the siblings did hear him.

All four of them have looks of determination on their faces as they clench their hands, Silver and Rai's hands clench around their weapons, ready to do this.

"Take a right."

The car turns right and luckily there isn't much cars to pass.

"Keep going straight."

The car slows to the speed limit when passing by an officer as they don't need to waste time by getting pulled over. The car is brought back up to its speeding pace when the officer is gone.

"Now take a left."

The instructions keep coming in as everyone else watches in silence waiting to see what they are trying to get to.

Near is rubbing a strand of his hair between his two fingers from the tense mood.

Silver on the other hand is running his fingers through his hair from the tense mood.

Mello finds himself smiling at the sight thinking to himself. 'Definitely siblings.' He thinks in amusement since the brothers both play with their hair. He already knew that they were related. But if anyone had any doubts the action of the twins playing with their hair would kill all doubt.

They pull up to an area by town hall where two cars are parked with a decent gap between them.

One car is Andrew's and the other they can safely say is the enemies.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty two:

The car that they are inside of comes to a stop as the driver parks it.

The group gets out and keeps alert around the area just in case there is an ambush waiting for them. They make it inside with no trouble and looking around in the typical reception looking place.

It has brown wood well-polished flooring, a lighter brown reception desk and glass doors that are closed with almost gold looking handles.

They head through the door any weapons that they have are drawn ready for combat. They stick together for now believing in safety in numbers especially since not all have weapons at the moment.

Rai peers around a corner with her pistol ready to be used to shoot with if she spots any kind of trouble. Her winter blue eyes scan around the area looking out for anyone who might be a threat. She spots a set of grand stairs with a red carpet rolled on them down the middle and leaving a slight gap as it doesn't reach the edges. She gives a small signal that they can go by waving her hand in the motion to go. She ends up taking the lead as they head towards the stairs that they figure must lead to where they need to go.

After all they all have deduced in their heads coming to the same conclusion that the important offices have got to be upstairs.

Once upstairs they are still as cautious as possible ready for an enemy to jump out at them at any possible moment.

They begin scanning each and every room that they pass on by finding all sorts of offices tailored by decorations to each individual person who works there.

However there doesn't really seem to be anyone in here at all worrying the group.

They keep looking then Near makes a small sound getting their attention before pointing to the direction of a closed door.

What's caught their attention about this specific door is the fact that the blinds on it are closed unlike any of the other doors.

They sneak a little low to the ground trying to remain as quiet as they possibly can as they approach the door at the end of the hall that's caught their eyes. They stop right outside being on either side of the door and press close together or close to the wall when someone peeks through the blinds.

The person who looked through the blinds is unable to notice them mostly looking down the hall. So this person lets the blinds fall back into place turning away to head back elsewhere in the room.

The group look to each other and the one closest to the doorknob tries once very slowly and softly to open it.

The door however is sadly locked meaning that they'll either have to find another way in or they'll have to find another way to get the door open. Said door looks like it could be lock picked if they have the right materials or they could try slamming it open. Either way this door is coming down. That much they can guarantee.

The group glance to each other to see if anyone has anything they can use as a lock pick hoping to try to be as stealthy as possible. They slightly glance down almost collectively when they realize that none of them have anything.

"Welp." Silver is the first to speak up slightly adjusting his weapon in his hand while keeping his voice quiet. "Guess we'll just have to go in with a bang." He slightly rolls his shoulders as if preparing himself since it'll be a fight right away once they get the door open.

"But who is going to do it?" Near asks also keeping his voice down to try to not draw attention to themselves. "I mean whoever it is will be putting themselves in more danger because they'll be the first opponent seen when the door is busted open."

Everyone glances around not wanting to point any fingers at anyone as they all seem to try to contemplate who will be doing this dangerous task.

"I'll do it!"

Everyone turns to the one who has volunteered himself as their gazes rest upon the red head.

Matt.

"Wait. Are you sure about this?" Mello questions a little fearful about the possibility that he may indeed lose his best friend.

Matt turns to him with a rather assuring smile on his face. "It'll be okay Mels. Out of this group here I have less to live for than all of you. Well compared to all of you." He points out still smiling as he explains himself. He seems as if he is prepared and that he has already accepted the fate that he might be bringing upon himself. "It makes the most sense for me to go so it's not as huge of a loss if I get gun downed compared to the rest of you here." He looks over each and every one of them meeting all of their eyes while continuing to smile. He almost seems to be trying to comfort them that everything really will be okay. "Think about it for even just a brief moment and you'll see what I mean."

"But you're worth saving!" Mello slightly protests in which everyone nods having come to rather like the red headed goggles wearing young genius in one way or another.

Matt's smile grows just a little bit after having listened to them. "I can do this." He informs them with quite a lot of confidence in his tone. "I know I can. Please. Let me do this for all of you."

After sharing glances with one another they finally come to an agreement to let the other at least try to get the door down. So they all give at least the sound of agreement in an attempt to tell the red head 'okay'.

Matt stands moving into position as the others press against the wall ready to enter into a fight.

The world around them feels like it's come to a standstill holding it's breathe in anticipation of what will happen when the door is opened.

All of those in the group are silently promising to themselves that if Matt is gun downed then they will make sure he will be taken to safety before they move in. They will never ever leave their friend to die and bleed out without at least trying to save him. They watch said friend carefully in high hopes that it won't be an immediate gun down when he kicks the door.

Matt takes a slightly deep breath closing his eyes as he does so only to open them looking with fierce determination at the door. He takes a step back getting into position and moves swinging a leg up with all of his might. He kicks at the door managing to slam it open breaking the weak lock on it as the door hits a wall inside the room.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty three:

Not long after the door is burst open gun fire is heard as well as seen.

Matt turns as he scrambles hurrying away being lucky that no shot has hit him yet.

The others prepare for attack pressing themselves against the wall as those shooting focus on Matt. They are awaiting an opportunity to get in there to attack with less of a chance of being gunned down.

Matt keeps running however he ends up tripping when a bullet hits him in the leg and when this happens there is a pause in the gun fire.

The others rush in hurrying after any that they see right away that has a gun. They tackle them trying to disarm them though of course Rai shoots the arm holding the gun, Silver on the other hand slashes the arm.

There are others there in the room that are trying to reload the gun that they have.

Two enemies have Andrew being held down though are struggling to keep him down.

The evil leader on the other hand is busy trying to force the mayor to write something out. He orders the followers, that had hidden in the city as back up just in case anything went wrong, that are there with him to go take down those that have burst in here.

The followers who are free quickly try to do so attempting to move as quickly as they can.

Rai and Silver are one of the first to react attacking the remaining three. Rai shooting them down and Silver slashing at them until they fall.

Near and Mello are struggling to get the guns out of the hands of one each enemy that they had tackled.

Mello manages to wrestle the gun away and aims it at his opponent though out of the corner of his eye he sees Near struggling.

Near has a much bigger man than himself on the ground however the man is attempting to use his bigger size to try to pin the smaller male to the ground. He is fighting back using one hand to push the other man away while attempting to grab the gun.

The other man in the meantime is attempting to keep the male he's fighting against from reaching it. He however cannot fire it at Near without pausing in the struggle to keep the gun in his possession.

The blonde turns the gun towards their direction and fires hitting the guy in the arm causing him to scream in pain. He however momentarily forgets about the guy that he was fighting and the guy knocks him off using the moment to get him. He is thrown to the ground with the gun sliding away from him. He gasps feeling heavy pressure being put on his neck making it rather hard to breathe. He struggles even as the other presses his full weight onto him. He finds that it only makes it harder to breathe since this other guy is crushing him by pushing him down against the ground. His struggles are growing weaker as darkness begins to appear around the edges of his vision. He can see the darkness growing starting to take over his vision that has also begun blur. He can hardly even struggle anymore as the only thing he can do now is lay there waiting for the darkness to fully take over. He swears he can see a figure move closer but he can't really tell much about said person as they suddenly move rather quickly. His eyes start to close before they snap open as he gasps taking a big breath of air as he finally can breathe once more. His vision starts to slightly slowly return to him as the figure he swears could be the one from before is standing right in front of him. He blinks once his breathing starts to calm down. He can see the figure becoming clearer and clearer as oxygen returns to his body. He smiles softly seeing a familiar face who lowers to one knee slightly reaching out towards him.

"Hey. Can you hear me?" A voice speaks out to him and Mello nods softly.

Mello's nod seems to calm the other as he now shifts his hand to offering a hand up.

"Come on. Let's get up then."

Mello nods softly in agreement moving to take the offered hand to help him up. He is helped to his feet as well as be allowed to slightly lean against the other when he sways a little from being slightly dizzy. "Thank you Andrew." He speaks with gratitude and the other man nods to this. He takes this moment to glance around the room taking in what he can.

Near slams the bottom of the gun against the head of the man he had been fighting before to knock him out.

Silver is giving a final slash to the only one of the two who had been trying to hold down Andrew, that are left standing. He grips his scythe tightly as he stares down at the one he had just knocked down to ensure that said person won't put up a fight anymore.

Rai is hurrying over to Near bringing him up to his feet as well as checking if he's hurt.

Matt is sitting where he had fallen watching with a slight smile on his face.

The evil leader is the last one from the evil group left standing. He snarls with his eyes narrowing glowing red as he slightly glances around at the group that now has him surrounded. His glares are met with glares being returned in his direction from the group around him. "Don't think that it will be that easy." He then smirks before clenching a fist by his chest. He closes his eyes inhaling only for some kind of dark green dust seems to come from Near heading straight for the evil leader.

Mello gasps realizing what is happing. "No! He's draining the life out of him!"

Those with weapons prepare for attack however a combat knife flies through the air hitting the wall with a scratch on the evil leaders cheek.

The evil leader yelps slightly and the draining of Near ends as he slightly hunches over his head bowed so he can gently touch his hurt cheek.

Everyone else in the room turns to where the knife had come from only to see a hunched over figure standing in the doorway; just right so the figure is cloaked in darkness.

"Could it be?" Mello slightly gasps and he finds a smile coming across his face as the figure moves further into the room revealing that yes it is indeed who he thought it is. "L."

The raven gives a smile of greeting to the blonde. "Hello there Mello." He greets the other verbally.

The evil leader looks up with a glare and a growl. He charges right for Near since he is the closest. He is about to attack him pulling out a knife he had hidden under his shirt.

"NO!" Rai and Silver both scream at the same time. Then as Silver throws his scythe at the evil ruler Rai raises her gun shooting at him. The two attacks hit the evil ruler with the scythe hitting a part where shoulder meets neck and the gun shot hitting the chest area.

The evil ruler falls to the ground with a yell of pain only to let out a slightly gasping sound when he hits the floor. He lays there bleeding and he even ends up coughing up some blood. "Damn you. I'll hunt you all down." He pauses to cough up even more blood adding to the puddle forming beneath his body. "I'll do it when I see you in the afterlife…" His words kind of trail off like he had wanted to say more however his life slipped away before he could. His eyes drift shut as his life fades away from him.

For a moment or two the room is silent before the groan of one of the followers is heard as he gets up to a sitting position.

The follower gasps upon seeing the dead body of his leader and he scrambles out wobbly hurrying off looking at the group with a look of fear…. Like he fears that they'll kill him next.

Mello moves about to follow but L puts an arm out stopping him causing him to turn to the other.

"It'll be okay. The group will most likely disband after this. I am eighty percent sure." L explains to him. "For now let us focus on any injuries anyone has received here."

"Yeah. You guys did great." Matt speaks up causing the others to turn to him as Watari helps him into the room since the red head can't put pressure on his one leg.

"Matt! You're okay!" Mello has a tone of utter relief upon seeing his friend up on his feet again…. More or less.

"Yeah I think I should make a full recovery." Matt confirms with a smile on his face.

"You all did well. You managed to get so far on your own before I arrived after being called in to help figure out what to do because someone had taken over the building. And I can overlook the death because you did it to save another's life from a danger." L tells them with a small smile on his face and one hand raises up so his thumb can rest on his bottom lip. He refrains from biting his nail not feeling the need to do so right now.

"So um what now? Do we have to go back to the orphanage?" Mello questions and though he still looks up to L he isn't sure he really wants to go back to the orphanage.

L smiles a little more. "No. Now it's time for you all to make your path in your own ways. Whether that be together or apart is completely up to you." He informs them and Mello's shoulders visibly relax.

Mello hurries over to Near picking him up only to twirl him around for a moment. He hugs him close afterwards in which the younger boy returns the hug. "I think together sounds perfect." He admits as Near can't help but smile too.

"Me too."

The mayor offered them awards for their bravery and their act in saving the city but they turned it down only to leave heads high.

All of them ready to face the world in their own way with full freedom now.

The end.


End file.
